Eventide
by twilightedheart
Summary: Everything seemed perfect. Bella and Edward were going to get married, Victoria was gone, then everything went wrong. A deception tears Edward and Bella apart. Will their love survive?If you get bored easily, I suggest you skip the first chap.
1. Chapter 1:The News

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please review:)**

* * *

**BELLA SWAN**

Today is the day. Today is the day I have been dreading for a long time, and after today we will know the truth of my future.

Today is the day I tell Charlie about the wedding.

But I couldn't! I imagined all the possibilities, they weren't good... The only way there will be no bloodshed after this if a miracle happened, or if I had magical powers.

I looked at Edward. He seemed so content that I couldn't believe it. He should be worried too, for Charlie might just arrest him for marrying me.

He laughed quietly, as if he could read my thoughts "Well, you better get going. Chief Swan is going to be home soon, and he wants his dinner."

I sighed and stood up, but I tripped over my feet again and fell. Edward catches me before I fell on the ground.

He kissed me on my nose, "Will you ever start to be careful? You know that I cannot live life without you."

I grumble, "Well, not everyone can be a graceful ballerina."

The door opens and closes. Charlie! He was home so soon! I quickly ran downstairs. There is Charlie, and I haven't even started dinner yet!

"Hey Bells!" he seemed to be in a cheery mood, I hope. Well, he wasn't going to be any longer. He was going to hate me.

"Hi Ch-Dad," I begin, "Uh, I didn't start dinner yet. Can you wait?"

He nods and goes into the living room. I felt Edward behind me. He leads me into the kitchen.

"Hi Chief Swan." He said politely. Edwards was always so articulated and polite. Although Charlie has dispelled some negativity toward Edward, he still didn't completely trust him. Charlie mumbled hi then went back to the T.V.

Edward met me in the kitchen. I was preparing some chicken pastrami. I nervously cooked it, thinking about Charlie's angry face.

Edward helped me by setting the table. He was cool and collected while I was anxious and worried. If I told Charlie, then he just might have a heart attack, and I will forever be the one who ended his life.

Charlie must've smelled the food, because he wandered into the kitchen.

"Smells good Bells." He said appreciatively. Well, you won't be appreciative anymore once I tell you!

Edward sat next to me, silent. Then he looks at me and I knew I had to say it now.

I start, but my throat seemed to be clogged with an iron ball. I cleared it and begun again, "Um…Charlie?"

His mouth was so full he only managed a "Hmph?"

I was starting to sweat bucketfuls. This wasn't good. No it wasn't. Beside me Edward takes my hand to give me support.

"Uh…Dad, Edward and I are getting…"

Uh oh, Charlie wasn't looking so good. As soon as he heard those words his face turned very red.

I managed to choke out the last part, "married."

Charlie started choking. I cried out in horror. I wanted to try and help, but my body was frozen, like permafrost. Then in a second Edward was behind Charlie patting his back. Charlie coughed and coughed and finally a stray piece of chicken flew out of his mouth.

Charlie continued to cough and glare at me. It was obvious that he was angry. Then I felt Edward at my side again and I felt a little bit better.

After what seemed like an eternity, Charlie stopped coughing but continued to glare at me. I was starting to feel really nervous. I looked over at Edward, now why was he smiling like that?

Finally Charlie spoke, "When's the wedding?"

I was shocked. I thought he would run through the neighborhood while screaming at me. I thought he would ground me forever. I thought he would have an aneurysm, but no. Instead he asks me when the wedding is? I was really confused.

Since it seemed like I was too much in shock to say anything, Edward spoke, "August thirteenth."

Charlie muttered under his breath, "That soon? She is starting to act like Renee."

Finally I swallowed and spoke, "Would you like to come?" I said that in the teeniest tinniest voice ever.

Charlie seemed like he was about to shout "No no no no no!!!!" over and over again, but then his face loosened and he sighed.

"If you want to have a wedding, then I don't suppose I can stop you." But his face continued to be very red

Edward glanced at my face and saw that I was, again, in no condition to speack, so he spoke for me, "So will you come?"

Charlie sighed again and this time he looks so tired and weary that I felt sorry for putting him through so much abuse.

"Yes. Yes I will." Then his face hardened and he said to Edward, "You better take good care of her! This is one special person you are marrying!"

Edward smiled and said with sincerity in his voice, "Don't worry Chief Swan, I will protect her forever!"

Charlie could hear the perfect sincerity in his voice, so he finally nodded.

I couldn't believe it! Charlie said yes! I ran to him and hugged him. Charlie was caught off guard with this hug and he looked embarrassed, but he hugged back.

"Did he get you a ring?" Charlie asked.

I nodded and showed him it. He looked impressed.

"It was Edward's mother's ring."

Charlie looked up to Edward and he smiled a genuine smile.

"I'm trusting you Edward," he paused, "Bella,"

I stifled, the storm wasn't over yet, but then I saw in his eyes that he accepted the fact.

"Call Renee for me. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

I nodded. As soon as Charlie went upstairs I ran to Edward and we embraced. Then I kissed him. His breath was sweet and exquisite. Finally Edward broke apart and smiled.

"Well, that wasn't so hard was it?"

I laughed, "Charlie took it well!"

He laughed too and we kissed again.

"You should call Renee."

I nodded, unwilling to stop kissing him. I took a deep breath and dialed Renee's number, knowing that she will be easier to tell than Charlie.

"Hello." It was Phil.

"Hi Phil, may I speak to Re-Mom?"

"Hi Bella! Well, sure!" I heard him calling Renee in the distance.

Then I heard my mother, "Hello?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Me and Edward are getting married!" I said, so excited I used bad grammar.

"Oh that's fabulous!!!"

We chatted on and on. Then suddenly she burst into tears.

I was startled, "Mom? What's the matter?

She continued sobbing, "My baby is growing up so fast!"

I tossed a look at Edward who was grinning. No doubt he had heard our whole conversation.

Finally I had to say goodbye. I gave mom the date of the wedding and she promised me she would come. Then we hung up.

As I put the phone back on the hook Edward spoke, "So?"

"As if you don't already know." I snorted.

He grinned, "Very insightful."

It was getting dark. Charlie would be kicking Edward out soon. As if Edward could read my mind, he kissed me and said, "Be back when Charlie is snoring."

Then he was out the door.

After Edward had left I went up to my room. There was nothing to do, so I went on my bed and read _Pride and Prejudice_ again. I have already read it several times, so I basically memorized the whole book.

It wasn't long before Edward crept to my windowsill. A light knock snapped me out of my book, and I looked up to see Edward. He had already came in and was knocking on my window.

"Knock knock," he said, and then he saw the book I was reading.

"_Pride and Prejudice_ again? Honestly, don't you ever vary your literature?

I scowled at him, "This is a classic! Besides, I'm not reading _Wuthering Heights_ anymore!"

He smiles that beautiful smile once more, then comes over to the bed.

That night I slept in his arms and dreamed happy dreams. Everything is going to be perfect. Victoria is gone, I was getting married, and Edward was going to change me. Everything is perfect, or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Face

**JACOB BLACK**

Who says that only sticks and stones can hurt you? Nothing hurts more than this, I mean nothing. When you hear that the girl of your dreams marrying a leech, you'll wish that sticks and stones would be thrown at you. Then at least the internal pain will be gone, and replaced by the external pain.

I finally came home. I had run miles and miles, trying to escape the pain. Finally my guilt consumed me. I could not let everyone down. I could not let Billy worry like that, I couldn't desert the pack. I had to come home.

No one expected me to come home early. Almost everyone had thought I would be gone forever. I saw the pity in their eyes. I didn't want to be pitied! I didn't want their sympathy!

I should've known that Bella would choose him. Choose the disgusting bloodsucker. But when Bella told me she loved me, I thought that there could be hope. That she would actually choose me after all, but there isn't. I thought that I could convince her. But that fifthly parasite took her away… Maybe if I kissed her again it would jog her memory of how much she loved me. She does love me right?

I pondered this as I went down to the beach to meet Sam and the others. We were going on another run, to make sure all the bloodsuckers were completely gone from the area, well, except for the Cullens.

The beach was beautiful. I remember the times we spent there on the shore, Bella and me. We would just talk and laugh. I missed old times. Then I caught sight of Sam and he others.

"Jacob, phase quickly. We think that all the vampires may not have left the area."

This was news to me. I thought we killed them all, but I phased anyway. It was a lot easier now and more natural. Before long I could hear all the thoughts of the wolf pack.

_It's the leech lover's lover. _Leah was sneering inside her thoughts. Even though she no longer makes fun of me out loud, she still thinks it out to the rest of us.

_Okay Jacob, can you lead Embry, Quill, and Leah to the North? I'll take the rest and scan the area._ That was Sam. Immediately they followed me as I ran up to the north. This better be good, because I didn't want to think of Bella anymore.

Too bad she won't get out of my mind. She was in there day and night. It was driving the pack mad, but I couldn't stop thinking of her.

_Jacob,_ Embry's voice was clear in my head, _you okay?_

_Yeah, Jacob. _Leah said scathingly. _Still thinking of the bloodsucker to be?_

_Oh yeah? Still thinking of Sam? _I thought. Leah went silent all of the sudden from the shock. I thought that she would stop already the first time I bugged her about Sam, but I was wrong. It takes at least 100 times before Leah gets the message and shuts up.

Then I felt Leah's pain. It was intense, so intense that it almost covered up my pain. I knew then that I'd hurt her, and I decided that it wasn't worth it, that if I make people feel the same hell as me, it would make me as bad as the parasites.

Suddenly I caught a scent. It was that sickly sweet scent of those leeches. I could tell the others did too, because their thoughts were screaming it.

_It's the Cullens!_ Quill was shouting. It was a dumb assumption. The Cullens won't be that careless and cross the boundary. Even if they did, why venture so deep into Quileute territory?

_Come on!_ I thought. _We need to find out who that is!_

The pack followed Jacob through the dense forest. The scent was getting stronger and stronger, and now something new was emerging.

_Blood! _We all thought at the same time! Whoever this was, they were snacking on an innocent animal, or worse, a human.

We ran with even more urgency until finally the scent was so strong in their heads it caused some nausea.

There it was, a shadowed creature. It had long blond hair so I assumed it was a girl. Its head was draped over a human, and my blood ran cold at this. _She was drinking his blood!_

_Everyone, remember to stick by the plan._ Beforehand Sam and I had planned strategies if we ever encountered a bloodsucker that wasn't a Cullen.

Leah and Quill circled the creature, confusing it. The leech finally dropped the human. The human was a grey color, and I knew that he was dead. I felt fury toward this leech. It had killed an innocent human and then drank all of his blood. The creature looked surprised to see us, then smiled, blood dripping down its mouth. Then the leech lunged for me.

I quickly dodged it, and tried to bite it, but it was insanely fast. I saw it run toward Quill, but Quill wasn't fast enough.

_Quill! Watch out!_ But I was too late. The thing had its hands around Quill's neck, breaking it in a second. Quill let out a howl and a scream.

Terrified at what this thing could do, I shot a mental message to Sam. _We found a leech! It's hurt Quill!_

Sam's group immediately headed our way. _Try to keep it busy! We're coming!_

Then before I knew it the thing headed toward Leah. Leah growled, a low and menacing growl, but the thing struck. Leah managed to dodge it, but the thing struck again, even faster. I charged at it biting its side with all my might.

Its skin was insanely hard. I had forgotten how hard vampire skin was.

The thing stared at me for a moment, then lunged for my throat. It narrowly missed and I quickly pinned it down with me body, then I swiped its face.

At the moment, Sam's group arrived. Sam along with Paul, Jared, and Seth growled at the vampire. The vampire, seeing as it was trapped, spoke to us,

"Cullen…" its voice rasped. There were long cuts around its mouth.

I could hear the confusion of the pack.

_Cullen? Did a Cullen send this leech?_ _This bloodsucker is looking for Cullen?_

Everyone was talking, and no one realized that Quill was hurt.

I ran to Quill's side. He was bleeding a lot and seemed to be in pain.

_Sam! Quill is hurt!_

In a flash Sam was by my side, he tried to analyze the damage.

_It should be no problem. He should be fine in a day._

Together Sam and I carried Quill back. I could feel him tremble and shake in pain. At that moment I felt uttermost fury and hate to the leeches. I hated them for hurting Quill like this.

Embry carried the vampire. He was uncomfortable. His thoughts were all revulsion and it was clear that he wanted to rip the thing to shreds. But, he followed orders.

There was the beach. phased back and put on clothes. After that, Sam said, "It's time to visit the Cullens."

**&begin&end& **

**BELLA SWAN **

When I woke up I felt wonderful. It was like a slept on a fluffy cloud all night, when really I was sleeping on a rock solid vampire.

Edward was smiling at me, playing with my hair. I still couldn't get used to his godly features. He looked like an angel, while I looked…plain.

I smiled, "Good morning Edward."

Edward kissed me. It was long and sweet.

"Good morning my love."

I smiled even more when he said "my love". With him in my life, or rather, my existence, I am complete.

"May I have a human moment?"

Edward smiled and became as frozen as a statue. I smiled too, then got out of bed and welcomed the new day.

My closet was hopelessly mundane. I wanted to dress in a way so I dazzle Edward. I wanted to return the favor because I was always getting dazzled by him.

Finally I choose a nice blue shirt with jeans, since Edward thinks blue looks best on me. After brushing my teeth and combing my hair, I finally emerged from the bathroom. Edward smiled at the sight of me. Then his cell phone rang. Edward looked puzzled, but answered it.

"Hello." He whispered. The person on the other side was talking too fast for me to follow. All of a sudden Edward snapped his phone shut and was at my side.

His expression was puzzling. It was a mixture of disgust, fear, and excitement.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

His eyes met mine, and for a seemingly long moment, he smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing. Alice told me that the dogs are contacting us about a new vampire."

At first I didn't take it all in. It seemed oddly ridiculous. Why would the Qualities contact the Cullens? They loathed vampires. It didn't seem right. Then I heard the last part of what Edward said.

"There's a new vampire?" I gasped.

Edward was confused at my reaction, "Yes, and the dogs are contacting us about it."

I closed my eyes for a second, then opened them, "Please don't call them dogs."

Edward smiles, "Your wish is my command." Then he got serious, "I'm not entirely sure what this is about, but I'm pretty sure it's nothing. I'll be back soon." He turned to leave.

I grabbed his hand, "Take me with you." I begged.

Edward sighed and gently loosened my grip, "I'm sorry Bella, it's too dangerous."

"Please Edward!" I needed to come! What if all of this was my fault? What if this new vampire hurt Edward? I didn't want to see Edward hurt, or any of his family! This way if the vampire wanted me, there I was. No bloodshed no death.

Edward searched me with his eyes, then he sighed, "Hold on," he said simply and dialed a number on his cell phone.

I waited anxiously as Edward talked lightning speed. I couldn't understand any of it.

Finally Edward ended the call and turned to look at me.

" Alice doesn't think it will be a problem."

I sighed in relief. Then I felt fear. It's time to see what this is all about.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bargain

**EDWARD CULLEN**

We met at the boundary line, the Quileutes on one side, my family on the next. I felt Bella stiffen when she saw Jacob. He was a mess. I even almost felt pity for him. He was bleeding a lot with a black eye and a swollen mouth, but that mouth wouldn't cease to talk, "Hi Bella," he grinned cruelly, "Still hanging with the bloodsuckers?"

The rest of the Quileutes laughed cruelly except for the leader. I really loathed all of them at that moment, but it was Jacob whom I wanted to kill.

Bella was silent. I hoped that she would be strong. I hated that a mere dog could put such ruin to her.

I decided to take a peek inside his mind. My face was twisted in amazement. The others were puzzled at my reaction.

Just then the leader-Sam-cleared his throat, "Cullens," he spoke, "We have found a vampire intruder on our land."

None of us moved or blinked. We already knew, of course, that a vampire was found. Alice had a vision, but she couldn't see who it is.

Sam continued, "We found her on patrol in the north near the mountains. She was drinking blood from a human," at this point his face grew repulsed. His mind was flooded with hate for us _leeches_.

"She has injured many of us, and we were going to kill her, until she said something," He didn't trust us, it was clear on his face.

"Cullen," he spat, his hate for us in his voice, "she said 'Cullen.'"

We were all shocked, except for me. I had already knew what he was going to say. Bella was stiff once again, her skin cold. I looked over at my family, everyone had the same look on their face; they were trying to analyze the situation and find out what was happening. We were all thinking the same thing, _why didn't Alice see that?_

Sam was pleased by our reaction. He thought that the expression of shock was because we've been found out, when really we were shocked that a human hunter would know us. Only the coven in Denali knew who we were…unless…

"This is the creature," and with that Jacob brought her in. Recognition was on all of our faces.

"Tanya." I gasped.

Just then she woke up, and smiled, "Edward,"

**BELLA SWAN**

I froze. Edward knew this vampire? I searched Edward's face, but he kept his emotions under control.

"Edward," she said again, then she ran as swift as a gazelle to Edward's side, embracing him in a long hug.

Suddenly I felt something boil up in me. I felt the need to rip Tanya apart and kick her pieces all the way over the mountains. Then I felt like yelling at Edward for hugging her. I felt so irrationally angry that I felt like burning a hole threw the earth where Tanya was standing so she will fall through space forever.

I glared at Edward. He didn't look very comfortable. He was struggling to get out of the hug without hurting her feelings. Finally Tanya backed off. I stood territorially next to Edward. Tanya eyed me with interest.

"Oh Edward, did you bring a snack?" Tanya smiled to show her teeth, they looked very pointy all of the sudden. Her eyes were bloodshot like Victoria's.

On the other side Jacob growled, preparing to cross the boundary line. Sam shook his head and said something to Jacob. He stopped, but he was still fuming.  
Carlisle stepped in, "Thank you. We will take it from now."

Sam's brow was furrowed, "Where is she from and why did you send her?"

Carlisle smiled, "We did not send her here. Think about it, why would we send a vampire to enter Quileute boundary to drink human blood? It goes against everything we've been working for."

Sam didn't seem easily swayed. He stared into Carlisle's eyes, then shrugged it off.

"Alright then, it's out of our hands now. You make sure she doesn't do anything that breaks our treaty."

I heard the rest groan in disappointment. They wanted to kill us; they wanted to rip us all apart. It was all in their thoughts.

Then the Quileutes disappeared, leaving the vampires and one human standing.

We ran, well, I rode on Edward's back, to the Cullens' place. Alice phoned ahead and already called Charlie, so I was able to stay for the night.

I didn't like this Tanya. She kept staring at Edward and fluttering her eyelashes. She seemed so silly and dumb.

Edward was uncomfortable. He looked back at me and saw I was glaring at him. His expression grew even grimmer.

I knew I was being a total green monster, green with jealously, but I couldn't help it. If only Tanya would stop acting like a giddy schoolgirl!

We got to the Cullens house in a flash. We got there first. Edward was always the fastest.

While he was running, I did some thinking. Tanya, Tanya, now, why did that name seem familiar? Then it hit me. That night in Edward's room, Edward was talking to me. He mentioned Tanya, but what did he say? I peeked at Tanya in from the corner of my eye. She was further back than us, but I could see her expression. It was pure lust.

When I turned back I knew what it was he said. I remembered that night.

**----&----**

_"She told me a little bit…about the time your family lived in Denali."_

_There was a short pause; this beginning took him by surprise. "Yes?"_

_"She mentioned something about a bunch of female vampires…and you."_

_He didn't answer, though I waited for a long moment._

_"Don't worry," I said, after the silence had grown uncomfortable. "She told me you didn't…show preference. But I was wondering, you know, if any of __**them**__ had. Shown preference for you, I mean."_

_Again he said nothing._

_"Which one?" I asked, trying to keep my voice casual, and not quite managing. "Or were there more than one?"_

_No answer. I wished I could see his face, so I could try to guess what this silence meant._

_"Alice will tell me," I said. "I'll go ask her right now."_

_His arms tightened; I was unable to squirm even an inch away._

_"It's late," he said. His voice had a little edge to it that was something new. Sort of nervous, maybe a little embarrassed. "Besides, I think Alice stepped out…"_

_"It's bad," I guessed. "It's really bad, isn't it?" I started to panic, my heart accelerating as I imagined the gorgeous immortal rival I'd never realized I had._

_"Calm down, Bella." He said, kissing the tip of my nose. "You're being absurd."_

_"Am I? Why won't you tell me?"_

_"Because there's nothing to tell. You're blowing this wildly out of proportion."_

_"Which one?" I insisted._

_He sighed, "Tanya expressed a little interest."_

**----&----**

So this was my immortal rival. I glanced back. Her lustful expression never changed. It was disgusting. She was eyeing Edward like a piece of meat. I felt sick. Even in her battered state, she was still beautiful. After a bath, she would definitely catch Edward's eye.

My rational part of my brain begun scolding me. _Edward already saw her in her prime, and he turned her down! You have nothing to worry about! Edward loves you!!!_

But there was another voice in my head too, my paranoia voice who was getting hysterical. _But she is so beautiful and I am so ordinary! How can I compare?_

They argued back and forth, no voice winning my trust. I was still unsure, but I decided to stop acting so ridiculous. I needed to trust Edward if we were to have a relationship.

Edward slowly lifted me of his back and onto the floor. I could see he was uncomfortable. His body was tensed and he had a troubled expression on his face. He was just about to kiss me when Tanya appeared. She looked at us with curiosity, then completely ignored me. I guess humans don't count as real living things in her eyes.

"So Edward," I hated the way his name sounded in her voice. It was too sweet, so sickly sweet it made me gag.

"How are things going?" She wrapped her arms around Edward. I almost choked. Tanya was only interested a _little_? She was practically drooling over him!

Edward gingerly pushed Tanya's arms off him and stood closer to me. Tanya wrinkled her nose at the action, as if she couldn't believe a human and a vampire could be so close.

By then everyone had arrived. I say Rosalie's smug look. Even though we had a nice chat a while ago, she didn't really like me that much. Jasper looked like he was in pain. I wondered why until he started to look at me.

Whoops. My hate for Tanya must've put Jasper in agony. I tried to control my emotions a little better, but I couldn't help it. That Tanya was still fawning over my Edward. It was revolting.

We all sat down in the living room. Of course, Tanya wanted to sit next to Edward. So there was me, off to the side while Tanya was draping over Edward. Edward pushed her away a little more roughly now, probably getting a little annoyed, but she always came back.

Then Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Tanya, can you explain to us why you're here?"

Tanya, too busy staring at Edward, who was shifting in his seat (I'd never seen him so uncomfortable), finally took her eyes off Edward.

"Oh Carlisle! How good to see you again!" she smiled. Then she began her tale.

"About a few months ago, I was getting tired of this way of life. I wanted blood, human blood, not animal blood. There was no competition; human blood topped animal blood. It was always like that.

"Oh, I couldn't stand it! I needed to have some human blood! I was about to go mad with thirst, but then," she grinned wider, "the Volturi came for me."

Everyone was silent, listening to Tanya's tale. Although my resentment of her was great, I couldn't help feeling curious.

She sighed again, and continued.

"They decided to give me an offer and I gladly accepted. I didn't want to live a cow's life. So they gave me a mission. I was to find a human named Bella Swan and make sure that she was turned. They told me to look for the Cullens. They said that she was close to them." At this point she started to grin widely, "In return for my services, I was able to kill as many humans as I can without stirring up trouble." She licked her lips, as if remembering the taste of the blood that she had drank.

They all looked disgusted. All of them, even Carlisle. Edward was stiff and tense next to me. He had my hand in a solid iron grip, as if he was trying to protect me from Tanya.

Then Tanya locked me in a steely glare. Edward shifted to block my face from hers, but her hands stopped him.

"This is her isn't it? Edward?" her voice sounded menacing now. It sounded like Victoria's, savage and dangerous. I felt fearful all of the sudden and squeezed Edward's hand.

Edward released a warning growl, and Tanya shrank back, but I felt her eyes on my face. I felt her salivating. I knew she wanted to drink me blood.

Jasper must have felt the tension, because immediately the atmosphere became calm. Carlisle stood up and lead Tanya into a different room, probably to question her further.

Alice's teeth were bared. I have never seen her look so angry.

'How dare she look at Bella like that?"

Edward put his arms around me and kissed me. For a moment I forgot all my troubles, then he stopped.

Emmett spoke up.

"How did she get like this? She's a complete savage!"

Rosalie agreed and wrinkled her nose, "She's completely changed! I don't think I even know who she is anymore!"

Jasper spoke up, "This shows how easily that can be one of us. It shows that if we make one slip, we can be exactly like that."

The others looked at Jasper with thoughtful expressions. They knew he was right.

Edward and I left in the middle of the conversation. We went up to his room and sat on his couch. I realized the bed was gone.

"So, that's Tanya."

He nodded, "Yeah, she's changed so much."

I suddenly felt angry.

"She kept drooling over you! It was repulsive!" I ranted, "She was looking at you like some lottery prize!"

Edward looked amused, "Are you jealous, my love?"

I sighed, then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Then I hid my head, "I need to trust you more."

Edward spun me so I was on top of him and he kissed my throat.

"Don't be jealous." He whispered. It sounded like a gentle sea breeze, "You know you are the only one for me."

I kissed him on the lips and felt better. Edward looked nervous for some reason.

"What's bothering you Edward?" I felt anxious.

He tries to smile, but fails.

"It's just that, Tanya is going to report back to the Volturi that you aren't turned yet." He looked very worried now, "Then they may come here and…" he trailed off.

I froze. I hadn't thought about that. It sucked. Just when I thought things could settle down a little something always crashes the calm.

Then Edward sat up, thinking hard.

"Unless…"

I was curious. What was he thinking?

"What Edward?"

He looked troubled. Whatever this plan of his is, it wasn't going to be easy.

He took a deep breath.

"There may be a way to stop Tanya from reporting back to the Volturi."

I realized that I wasn't breathing and I gasped from lack of oxygen.

Edward looked back at me, and smiled.

"Remember to breath, please, Bella. I don't want you suffocating."

I ran my fingers through his hair. It was as soft as silk and as shiny as a pearl. I wondered what conditioner he used.

Edward kissed me, then seriously said to me.

"Look Bella, what I am about to do, I don't want to, but you are too important to me, so I must do it." He took at shaky breath and continued, "Whatever I do tonight, trust me, okay? Remember that I will never stop loving you and I will always be yours." Then he kissed me once more, as if to prove it to me.

I was confused. What did Edward mean? What was he talking about? I looked back into Edward's eyes. I saw the pain in there and I knew I must trust him on this. I nodded and sighed.

**----&----**

That night I was keeping my eye on Edward. I was a little suspicious about what he was going to do and I didn't want to be caught off guard.

Alice, it turns out, had already gotten all of my stuff as I prepare to have another "sleepover" at the Cullens. She insisted that she give a manicure this time and begged me until I huffed okay.

It was actually a bit fun. Before long I had blood red nails to math my fading blood red toenails. Then we went and watched _Carrie_ and I screamed when the buckets of pig blood were dumped over her. Alice looked horrified.

"Humans can be so cruel." She clucked sympathetically.

"Hey." I grumbled, a bit tired. She smiled apologetically.

Just then I caught a glimpse of bronze colored hair. Edward! I almost forgot about what he was going to do!

I excused myself from Alice and tried to follow him, although he was too fast to follow. Then I passed the guest room and heard Edward's velvety voice speaking.

I paused a bit, feeling guilty that I was spying on him, but I was very curious and a bit suspicious. Then I opened the door a crack.

There was Edward and Tanya. I couldn't hear what Edward was saying, but he seemed to be pleading with Tanya. Tanya looked skeptical throughout Edward's speech. She still seemed skeptical until she seemed to get an idea. She must've told her idea to Edward, because Edward hesitated then nodded slowly.

Then suddenly they were kissing.

I felt shock, I was frozen, my life was over. Edward was kissing a Tanya. Edward was kissing another person. I felt broken.

The rational part of my brain was arguing with me, _Edward loves you! He wouldn't do something like this without a reason!_ Then my other part screamed back, _then why is he kissing Tanya if he loves you?_ That did it. The irrational part won. I wasn't even aware that I was actually sobbing until Tanya opened the door.

She looked surprised to see me. She opened the door wider so Edward could see me too. When he saw my face, he froze.

The anguish in his face was so painful to me that for a second I felt like hugging him and comforting him, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I hated him at that moment. I hated Tanya even more. She looked so smug. I wished for once I was a real vampire so I could wipe the smug look off her face.

Still sobbing, I ran from the room. I heard Edward calling me but I didn't return. I hated him, I really did.

Suddenly I felt a firm grip on my hand. I tried to shake it off but it was too strong. Before I knew it Edward was carrying me to his room. I struggled. I wanted to escape. I hated him. Yet, I loved him. I gave up and slumped in his arms.

"Bella, Bella listen to me!" His voice was urgent.

I didn't want to hear what he wanted to say. I cupped my hands over my ears and sobbed. Why was Edward doing this to me?

Edward easily removed my hands from my ears. His face was anguished. He was in pain.

I couldn't help it. I just stopped. I stopped crying, I stopped moving. I didn't want Edward to get hurt. I loved him.

Then Edward kissed me. This kiss was one I didn't know. It was lined with sorrow, but also passion.

I forgot my hate. I forgot Tanya, I forgot everything except for the fact that Edward and I were kissing. Then he stopped, and I remembered reality. Bliss was gone and hell was replaced by it.

"Bella listen to me." Edward's voice was lined with guilt and sadness.

"Do you remember what we talked about in the afternoon?"

My mind was blank. All I remembered was Edward kissed me.

"Bella," his voice was contorted with urgency, "please, try to remember!"

I forced my mind to think. What did he say? What did he say? Then I remembered. All of a sudden, I remembered everything. It was like I was reliving it.

"You said you were going to do something tonight that you didn't want to do."

Edward breathed in relief, "You remember."

I was confused, "That something was kissing Tanya?" A hard edge climbed into my tone. I'm sure Edward realized it.

"I heard all of Tanya's thoughts. Most of them were about…me, but some fraction was about reporting back to the Volturi and killing you." His face grew hard. I could feel the fury radiating off him.

My temper rose, "What does that have to do with kissing Tanya?"

"All of it."

That answer caught me off guard.

"What?"

He sighed, "That night, when I was sure you were busy, I found Tanya and made a bargain with her."

"A bargain." I whispered.

"Yes, a bargain. She wasn't swayed by my persuasion. I tried to persuade her to tell the Volturi that you were already changed and then go back to Denali." He sighed, "She didn't agree, that is, until she got an idea."

My eyes widened, "You knew that you would have to kiss her to persuade her. That's why you warned me."

He nodded grimly, "I read her mind all that time when everyone was talking. It was like she expected me to ask this of her." He shook his head, disgusted, "I knew it was the only way I can keep you safe." He was hesitant now, "Will you ever forgive me?"

I wanted to forgive him, I really did, but I couldn't. Not until I make sure that Edward didn't really plan to kiss Tanya because he liked her.

"Why did you keep me in the dark?" I demanded.

Edward grimaced.

"I knew you weren't going to let me do this, even if it saves your life." His eyes were pleading me, begging me, to forgive him.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did." He said quietly.

He looked at me, "You believe that I will always love you and I'll always be with you, right?"

I remembered he asked me this afternoon too. He asked me if I did, and I knew I would always truthfully answer,

"Yes, Edward. I love you."

Edward smiled. "I love you too."

And we kissed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Betrayal

**EDWARD CULLEN**

I almost lost Bella that day. I almost lost her again. I couldn't bear it. Even now I tortured myself with it. Couldn't there have been another way? When Bella sobbed, it hurt. It tore me in pieces. I hated that I was the cause of her pain.

_But Bella said she trusted me! _I was arguing with myself. _Yeah, but she's been acting differently ever since, right?_

That was the truth, Bella has been acting differently.

She was more fragile. She would get oddly twitchy and jump whenever I crept behind her. It was strange. It was like she was afraid of me.

This morning when I kissed Bella she jumped a mile. Her eyes were wide open and she backed away several steps. That's what would happen every time. Then she'll sigh and say she was sorry and kiss me. I didn't understand.

I was starting to get paranoid. She wasn't seeing someone else, was she? Immediately I shrugged that thought out of my head. I shouldn't bother myself with these thoughts.

But that thought was nagging in my mind. That's what happened, but I didn't see her with anyone other than me. It was strange.

Then I saw it, I saw him.

It was a bright summer's day. Bella had been acting strange all day, but then again, that was normal now. I had left the day for hunting. I haven't hunted in ages and my thirst was beginning to overtake me.

On my way to Bella's house I caught a scent of another vampire. It was probably leftover from the battle with Victoria because it was faint, as if it had been here for weeks. Things like that don't just fade away so easily.

I peeked through the window to make sure she was okay. There she was, scrubbing and washing dishes. Then I saw him.

He was a human, a mortal, yet he looked godly. His skin was tanned. He had onyx black hair and was well muscled. I couldn't believe my eyes. My Bella, was cheating on me?

Immediately I shrugged the thought out. He's probably just a friend. Bella would never do that to you. I tried to read his mind, and I heard nothing, nothing from the whole house. What? What was happening to me? Was my power fading?

I saw Bella look at him in surprise. Apparently she had forgotten he was there. Then she looked over to where I was standing.

I didn't see him advance; I was too busy looking at Bella. Then what I saw tore me in two.

They kissed. I saw Bella's hands on his shoulders. My heart was in agony. I couldn't stand it much longer.

My mind was in turmoil. It couldn't grasp what I saw. Then it fit perfectly, like 2 pieces of the puzzles.

Bella has been acting all jumpy and twitchy because she was seeing someone else. She didn't love me anymore, or…

I gasped aloud. She really didn't trust me when I told her I didn't love Tanya, she thought I _did_ love Tanya. My one action has tore Bella away from me, forever.

I glanced back at Bella and the tanned human. They were still kissing, then before I knew it I was running.

I didn't care if anyone saw me. My heart was broken in two. My thoughts were clouded and I didn't know where I was going.

Then I saw I arrived at the meadow, our meadow, and the pain grew worse. Bella…Bella…I lost her. I lost her again. I didn't understand.

It seemed like a long time before I stopped sobbing, even though I cannot cry tears. The pain was still in my heart. The pain will always be there.

"Edward."

My heart filled with hope. Was that Bella? I looked up, expecting Bella there, then I saw it was Tanya, and my hope faded away.

"Edward, you know there is no hope for you and her, don't you?"

I was surprised. How did she know? Then I slumped. What did it matter? Bella was gone. Bella…

"It's useless to be weak. It's useless to cry over Bella when she won't be here for you."

I knew her words were right, but I couldn't stop feeling the pain. It was like knives stabbing every part of my body.

"Which is why, you can come with me."

I stopped and looked at Tanya.

"Why did you come back?" My family had sent her away weeks ago, and there she was, here again.

Tanya ignored the question.

"Come with me Edward and the pain will stop. You'll feel whole again."

I wanted the pain to stop, I really did. I could not live on like this.

Tanya held out a hand, and I took it. The pain is going to stop; the pain is going to stop. But it felt wrong. I wanted to go back to my Bella, but she has moved on. I felt sudden anger. We were going to get married! How can she do something like this to me when we were going to get married!

Then Tanya kissed me, probably to make our relationship clear. This time I kissed back with full force, but it was wrong.

Bella never would be so forceful; Bella would never smell like this. Bella! My heart cried out.

Then Tanya pulled me, and led me away.

**----&----**

**BELLA SWAN**

There it is again! I gasped just as Edward kissed me. Then the eyes disappeared. I backed away from Edward, feeling frightened and a bit paranoid. Who is following me? What is following me?

Edward looked hurt. I was so sorry that I hurt his feelings, so I resumed the kiss. But my mind was analyzing everything I saw for the past month.

Everyday I would see red eyes. Everyday whenever Edward would kiss me, I would see them. Then when Edward wasn't there, I would see them. Was I going mad?

At first I thought they were hallucinations. Surely they were? But it kept popping up. I was beginning to question my sanity.

I didn't tell Edward about it because I knew he would overreact. He would order his family to protect me, and they could all get hurt.

But the red eyes never stopped looking at me, or following me, and I got twitchier and jumpier.

One day Edward announced he was going hunting. I gladly let him go. His eyes had been a deep brown color for a week, but I can't stand to not have him around. My life was incomplete without him.

I felt bored, I did laundry, I cleaned the house, I did the dishes. Then while I was washing dishes, I heard a noise behind me.

Suddenly this tanned boy was behind me. I jumped. What? What was he doing here? How did he get in here with no noise? Only vampires could do that, or werewolves! But he was neither.

He was very muscular and had dark black hair. He wasn't a werewolf, werewolves were huge, and he was average. He wasn't a vampire either, he wasn't beautiful enough, but I couldn't help but think he was very good looking.

Then I saw Edward. He was at the window. Edward! I tried to scream, but my mouth wouldn't move.

Suddenly he crossed the room. I felt utter panic. Was he going to attack???

Then he kissed me. I struggled against him, trying to push his shoulders away, but he was too strong. Edward! I tried to scream again, but his mouth was closed over mine. Finally he let go, but he looked different. How could it be?

His skin was no longer tanned, but a pale, translucent white. His eyes were red and I realized what he was, a vampire. A shape shifting vampire?

Before I can do anything he grabbed me and headed straight for the door. I struggled and struggled, but I couldn't get out of his grip. Suddenly the world was blurred. The speed he was going at was intense, and made me sick. And then we stopped.

There was Edward at the meadow, and there was Tanya. Anger filled my throat. What was she doing here? I tried to scream but the mystery vampire clamped his hand over my mouth, muffling my scream.

I saw everything. I saw them talk, I saw them kiss, I saw them run away, in a flash. I felt numb again. Once more, Edward had broken me.

My body was going crazy. My mind was trying to tell me that Edward didn't mean to kiss her, but my heart wasn't listening. When the numbness went away, I suddenly felt pain. It crept up my body and engulfed me. Pain, Edward, connected together. It hurt to see that Edward betrayed me. It hurt so much I wanted to rip out my heart.

Edward did want to kiss Tanya that day, he lied to me. He must have been seeing Tanya behind my back! I felt anger and at that moment my hate for Tanya was true. I hated Tanya. She has ruined my life!

The mystery vampire finally spoke, his voice oddly reedy and raspy.

"Like the feeling? The feeling of pain? It hurts doesn't it? But it will be all over once I kill you."

I didn't hear him. Edward, my love, Edward!

He smiled, glad that I wasn't resisting and moved to bit my neck, but then he stopped.

He stared into my eyes, and I knew he saw the pain. I almost thought he was sympathizing with me, but then he bit into my neck.

The fire started, and I screamed.


	5. Chapter 5: Immortality

**BELLA SWAN**

The fire burned, it hurt, but I couldn't do anything about it. I screamed and screamed and screamed, and I heard no one.

I wondered where everyone was. Where was Edward? Edward…the name hurt. He had left me, it hurt. Then the fire would block all my thoughts and I'll scream.

After an eternity, the fire withdrew. It stopped, and I opened my eyes.

Everything was dark, was I dead? I slowly moved my arm and pushed it through the darkness. I saw a small circle of light.

I rose from the earth, testing my new body. Everything had icy clarity.

I looked around; it was unfamiliar, eerie and deserted. There was no one in sight, and there were trees everywhere.

Then I looked downward. Someone buried me? There was a ditch just the right size to fit me in. Why would someone bury me? I wasn't dead.

A sudden thirst consumed me. I felt like murdering a human and drinking its blood.

Then I stared at myself. What was wrong with me? I felt disgusted at my sudden longing.

Then the pain struck me again, but it wasn't the fire. It was my heart. It was in agony. Edward! My heart gasped as the tremors grew worse. Edward!

My angel had gone, he had left me forever. There was no turning back. I was a vampire, and he wasn't here. Everything went wrong.

Then I wandered into the night, nothing was right.

And it stayed that way.

**JACOB BLACK**

Bella has been missing for over a month now. So has that leech of hers, or so the Cullens claimed.

I knew the real truth. I knew that Edward changed her into one of them. I knew that they ran away from here so we can't find them, so we couldn't start the war. Boy, they were wrong.

Their family was still behind, and they were vulnerable. We could easily start the war right now, and when they return they will find their house and family in ruins.

And yet, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I couldn't hurt Bella, I couldn't. As much as I hate that she chose the leech over me, I couldn't hurt her anymore. I knew that if I hurt her again, then I will never forgive myself.

I pleaded with Sam and the others to start the war when they come back. I didn't care if I was called a traitor.

They accused me of pulling a Benedict Arnold. They accused me of wanting to become a bloodsucker. They called me any name they could think of, but it didn't matter to me. At least Bella is safe…for now.

I am now an outcast; I cannot run with the pack until I come to my senses. But I gladly did it for Bella's sake.

It was August thirteenth; it was supposed to be the happiest day of Bella's life. Instead she gave it all up; she gave up her life to the leech. She gave up everything, and she hurt everyone. Charlie has been worried sick, sending out search teams and everything. I saw him just yesterday when he stopped by to ask Billy if he had any leads. He looked terrible. There were dark bags under his eyes, and his eyes were all red from crying. He must have lost at least 20 pounds, and his skin was all yellow and unhealthy. I wanted to tell him what his daughter had done, what she had become, but I couldn't. So he left, still hoping that his daughter could be found. It was blind hope.

I had enough; I couldn't let Charlie down like this. I had to find Bella and bring her back, even though she was a bloodsucker now. It was the least I can do for Charlie.

I knew the only place I could get answers was from the leeches themselves, or rather Bella's new family.

I went toward the border line. I managed to get Billy to deliver a message to Dr. Cullen. I knew that they would be there.

They were there, all of them, except for Bella's leech. My nose automatically twisted in disgust. All of them created a revolting smell, it bit into my senses. I felt the need to cover my nose.

The leeches were also wrinkling their noses with disgust. Obviously they felt the same thing.

The leader stepped forward a little, then began talking, "What do you want from us." His voice sounded calm and soothing, but I heard the anxiety behind it.

I cleared my throat and tried to calm my nerves.

"Where's Bella?" My voice sounded hostile even though I tried to make my voice sound normal.

I saw the bloodsuckers exchange looks with one another, looks of terror. I wondered why.

The shortest bloodsucker, the one who can see things stepped forward and said threateningly, "If you did anything to her Jacob Black," she bared her teeth. At that moment she looked like a real vampire, one that was dangerous.

I tried to mask my fear. I was clearly out numbered if they decided to attack. My voice came out exactly the way I wanted it come out, cool and nonchalant.

"I didn't do anything to her, but I know you did." My voice suddenly wavered with anger. They are trying to play dumb when they destroyed her!

The other blond one stepped up now, and instantly the atmosphere lifted, but I didn't want to feel calm. I wanted to feel hatred and rip these leeches up for what they did to Bella.

The leader spoke again, "We didn't do anything to her. What we said was true. We have no idea where she is, or what happened to her."

My fury grew. They were lying.

"Liars!" I growled savagely, "You and that other leech changed her didn't you?!" I started to tremble. I was about to lose control. I took 2 deep breaths and my trembling didn't stop.

Then I felt that annoying calm again, and this time I gave in to it. If I lost control and attacked them then I would break the treaty. My trembling stopped.

This time the big one stepped up. He almost crossed the boundary.

"We didn't do anything! Carlisle is telling the truth!"

I stared at him, he looked troubled, but I didn't believe him.

The short one spoke again, "If we changed Bella then our eyes would be red from her blood! Look at our eyes! Do you see any red?!" She was shouting now, and she was right. If they changed her their eyes would be red. None of them were, but there was one Cullen missing.

"What about that leech of hers, Edward? What if he changed her?"

All the leeches reacted to that name. The big one smashed a hole through the ground. His mate hissed. The small one growled and the leader's mate started sobbing tearless sobs. The other two stood their ground, trying to calm everyone down. Then a soothing calm spread throughout the air. Everyone stopped, but the tension still remained. It was obvious  
the leech was a touchy subject.

"Well, where's that leech?" I sneered.

The short one spoke again, this time her voice was soft.

"Edward…didn't do it."

I felt annoyed, "What makes you think that? That leech has always planned to change her!"

The big one's mate growled, "Edward hasn't been with us for months! He left us! He threw away our way of life! He's a traitor and he is no longer one of us!"

I was stunned. The leech is gone? I almost felt joy and triumph, but it quickly faded and was replaced by hope. Maybe Bella was still a human!

The leader sighed, "Is there anything else you want? We already told you we do not know where Bella is. We have no information."

I looked into his eyes, and saw grief. He believed her dead.

"Why haven't you found her yet?"

The short one sighed.

"I couldn't see her. It's like her future vanished! We have tried to find her, but her scent lead us nowhere!" She put her hands on her face.

My hope faded. Bella could be…dead? No, no I couldn't think that. I had to hope for the best.

"I'll help you find her. I have a better nose than you."

Each of the Cullens perked up, hope in their eyes. Only the beautiful blond one was resilient.

"What's the point? Bella might've already be dead! We have no idea where she is, no idea why she left in the first place. We should work to first talk some sense into Edward!"

Everyone growled at her. Her mate tried to reassure her, but she pushed him away.

The leader looked into my eyes, his gold ones searching my face, then he nodded.

"We'll begin the search tonight."

**BELLA SWAN**

It's been months, years maybe. I wandered and wandered, not sure where I was going, not sure if I was getting anywhere. All I knew was that I was alone.

My heart didn't mend itself, no one was here. Jacob cannot stitch my broken heart together again.

Many times I almost wanted to kill myself. What is the point of existing forever if Edward is not here? He moved on, he loves someone else. All his words, all of his lies, were just words to make me feel better. He didn't mean it when he said I love you to me, he was lying.

Edward, Edward, how could you! My heart was bleeding. Nothing could ever make me feel better. I was a lost cause.

I haven't eaten in a long time, maybe months and months. I didn't want to eat. I only wanted to die.

Suddenly a young foal was in front of me. I went crazy with thirst and attacked it, breaking its neck instantly and drank it bare. Then I was horrified at myself.

_What have I done?_ It was a young deer, its life barely beginning, and here I was, killing it. Killing it before it even knew how to live.

I felt even more disgusted for myself, and I screamed.

Then I wandered on, there was nothing I can do. I am already a monster.

**----&----**

A few days after I had killed the young foal, I was hit with the most repulsive scent I had ever smelled. It smelled foul and it bit into my senses. It clouded my mind and made me dizzy. I coughed, and remembered that I didn't need to breathe. I stopped inhaling. Immediately my mind cleared and I was able to think straight again.

I wondered what living thing could possibly smell so bad, and I got curious. I decided to find out; after all, I am a vampire. Nothing can possibly be more dangerous than me.

For the first time in a long time I felt excited. I ran at my top speed, losing myself to the rush of exhilaration. I breathed again, sniffing the air. The smell was stronger. I was getting close. Suddenly I caught the briefest movement. I looked around, cautious of what I might see. What I saw made took my breath away.

A huge russet wolf stood in front of me. Its eyes were wide. It approached me slowly, then my instincts took over. I snarled at it and lunged. It jumped out of the way. I was about to jump again, but then something made me stop. Why did it look so familiar? Something about it's eyes made me stop. They were too intelligent for a normal wolf.

Then I remembered that day in the meadow, when Laurent was attacking me, I remembered the large russet wolf that gazed at me with its intelligent eyes.

"Jacob?" The name took shook through me. I was suddenly flooded with memories, flashes of good times with Jacob, and flashes of times with Edward.

Edward… My heart spilt open and bleed freely again, and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6: The Reunion

**BELLA SWAN**

I awoke to Alice staring at me, her face inches away from my nose. At first I thought I was dreaming, but vampires don't dream, do they? My eyes widen and I suddenly sat up, gasping for breath. Everything spun around unsettlingly. I felt nauseous.

"Carlisle, she's coming about!" Alice said. There was relief in her voice.

Her face was swirling. I couldn't keep a focus on her face. Then she gave me a cup of red liquid. My thirst consumed me, and I drank it bare. It was delicious. I felt alive again.

Alice hugged me. I was surprised, it caught me off guard. Then I hugged her back. I didn't even realize how much I missed her. I breathed again. Her scent smelled exactly like it always did. Then another scent hit me, one that smelled repulsive.

I turned my head toward the source of the smell, and then I saw…

"Jacob?" My voice was soft and uncertain. Was I hallucinating?

No, he was real. He was the real deal!

He gave me a small smile. The smile was forced, but still, it was a smile.

I jumped from the couch and ran over to hug him. His body was blazing with heat. I was suddenly aware that he was tensed.

"Jacob?" my smiled faded when I saw his expression. It was one of revulsion. I was suddenly aware that I was a vampire now, and he was a werewolf. We were two sides of the yin and yang, opposites.

I slowly pulled apart. He was still tensed. I knew that his werewolf instincts were screaming at him to kill me, to rip me apart.

I slowly retreated to Alice's side, then put my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

Jacob didn't move, he just sat there, his body trembling.

I heard footsteps, and the sound of people sitting down. I finally lifted my face out of my hands.

There sat everyone; Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. All except for the one I wanted to see the most, all except Edward. I noticed that Jacob sat far away from us.

"Bella," Carlisle's voice was gentle and soothing, "I was hoping you can tell us what happened."

Emmett nodded, "You have no idea how worried we've been."

I looked at all of their faces. I noticed that the shadows under their eyes looked deeper and darker. Then I looked at Jacob. His eyes were closed. It looked like he was dreaming, except he was trembling again.

My voice was flat and monotone. I didn't want to relive these last months, they were my lost period.

"It was a while ago, I'm not sure if I remember it all, but…"

The images flooded my mind. Edward kissing Tanya and running away with her, the mystery vampire bit me. I remembered everything.

I took a deep breath and began, "I was washing dishes, when he was there, this human, or so I thought. He advanced and before I knew it," I paused and edited. I didn't want to tell them about that. I didn't even understand myself why he kissed me.

"He wasn't a human after all. He was a vampire, a shape shifting vampire. Then he…kidnapped me. And he brought me to a meadow…our meadow."

I swallowed. Edward… I felt Alice pat my back reassuringly. I continued, my voice thick with emotion.

"Edward was there with Tanya, and he kissed her. They ran off with each other. He didn't love me, he never loved me. He lied."

I couldn't take it. I started crying. Immediately I felt someone's hands around me, but they were too hot to be a vampire's hands.

I looked up and saw Jacob. His face was twisted in pain. I knew then I was forgiven. Alice, who was sitting beside me, hugged me too. Her face was filled with pity. I shuddered and gasped, then continued in a shaky voice.

"Then the vampire who kidnapped me, prepared to kill me. I don't know why he didn't completely drain me of my blood, but that's what he did. So then I changed."

I paused in my story. I hoped they would tell me to stop. It was too painful to relive it again.

Everyone was full of sympathy and horror. They were horrified I was changed this way, but no one told me to discontinue.

"When I woke up, I woke up alone. I woke up in a place that was unfamiliar. Then I…I wandered. I've been wandering until Jacob found me."

My throat was all choked up now. I couldn't talk anymore, so I just stared down at the table. Its glossy finish reflected an image of me. That's when I realized that today was the first day I got a good look at myself.

I almost gasped out of shock. That reflection couldn't possibly be me! Then I touched my cheek, it was me!

My skin was now as pale as Alice's. But that wasn't as shocking as my face. It was now that same airbrushed model face that was in the pages of _Vogue_. My hair was a brilliant dark burgundy and my lips were fuller and redder. The only thing that bothered me was that my eyes were red. It scared me because it reminded me of Victoria's eyes.

I stared, transfixed at my reflection, then I sighed.

What did it matter what I looked like. Edward wasn't here, and he will never be here. Edward will never come back, because Edward didn't love me anymore.

Edward…where was he? The last time I saw him he ran off with Tanya.

Tanya. My hatred for her was as deep as the deepest pits of hell. Jasper must've felt my loathing because instantly I felt a lethargic cloud wash over me. I forcefully pushed it away. I didn't want calm down. I hated Tanya and I wanted to do something about it.

Then there's Edward. How could he just leave me? I thought he loved me, but I was wrong. I wanted to see Edward. I wanted to show him what I had become. Because maybe then Edward will love me again. I was filled with hope for the first time in months, even if it was blind hope.

"Where's Edward." I said. I heard a hard edge creep into my tone.

Everyone froze. I was puzzled by their action. What were they hiding from me?

I slowly counted to a hundred while closing my eyes. I realized that Jacob had stopped hugging me and was now sitting at the far end of the couch again.

…98…99…100. I opened my eyes. No one spoke, but everyone was still tensed, everyone except for Jacob. He managed to fall asleep in the tense atmosphere.

'Well?" I was getting more impatient and anxious by the second. What were they hiding from me?

Nobody said anything. The only noise was Jacob's peaceful snores. I felt a little irritated that he can just sleep when everything was going so wrong. I wanted to know where Edward is and why the Cullens were hiding that from me.

I turned to Alice. She was searching my face, but she wasn't saying anything. For a second I wanted so badly to have Edward's power. It then occurred to me that I didn't even know what my power is.

I concentrated hard on Alice, hoping that maybe I'll be able to I can read her mind. Nothing, not even a buzz or anything. I concentrated even harder. I needed to find out where Edward is.

I wasn't getting anything, it was hopeless. I stared at Alice. If only I can get inside her head. If only---

Suddenly I felt disconnected from my body. It was like my soul or essence was being ripped from my body. I felt my body collapse as I left it behind.

Then my spirit dove into Alice's head. I felt panic as I slipped into the confines of her mind. Then I was engulfed in pitch blackness.

Even though I knew I should be terrified, I was in Alice's head after all, I felt excited somehow. I knew that this was my power, and I was curious about what I can discover about what happened when I was gone. All at once images began to dash into sight. It was like a slideshow, and I was the controller. I searched through the images and looked for one with Edward in it. As I searched I heard Alice's memories. It was like her thoughts were being broadcasted through her mind.

_I can't believe it! Bella fainted again! But vampires aren't supposed to faint! _I paused. That thought was troubling. Was I not normal even as a vampire? Then my troubles all vanished, and were replaced with something even more horrible, because just then I found an image with Edward on it, and it took my breath away.

It showed Edward standing beside Aro, with Tanya on the other side him. He was wearing a long flowing black cloak with the most terrifying look on this face. The look made his perfect face twisted and maniacal, but that wasn't the most troubling thing about it.

Then I saw his eyes, and I realized that…they were _red._

That image of Edward burned into my mind. I knew then where Edward was, and why everyone tensed when I spoke his name. It hurt, because I knew that the Edward I knew was gone, and was replaced by this Edward.

Then I felt that same sensation, and then I was in my own body again. I gasped and I sunk back on the couch.

When I opened my eyes, I saw 6 pairs of eyes looking at me with concern. Then before I can stop my mouth I spluttered.

"Edward joined the Volturi, didn't he?"


	7. Chapter 7: Changed

**BELLA SWAN**

Six pairs of eyes stared back at me, confused. I realized that they didn't know where I had been.

I took a deep breath and explained to them what happened; what I saw and how I discovered my power.

When I finished Alice said to me in a dazed voice, "You were inside my head?!" Her voice radiated disbelief.

Everyone else looked doubtful as well, as if they thought I made everything up. However, Carlisle nodded and smiled.

"That explains everything!"

We all looked at Carlisle, puzzled by his words. I wanted to dive into Carlisle's mind and find out what he was thinking, but the trip through Alice's mind tired me and I couldn't make myself to do it again. My arms and legs felt heavy, I wasn't able to move them for a few minutes until my leg slowly rose 3 centimeters, then fell down limply. I felt exhausted and terrible.

"Vampires aren't supposed to faint, Bella, but because of your unique power, you have to faint!" Carlisle smiled at us as if he suddenly knew the secret of the universe.

We were still confused. Carlisle saw our expressions and smiled even wider.

'"Let me explain. Bella, your power entitles you to jump into people's minds. From then on you can basically do anything to them and they can't do anything to you, unless they damage your body.

"But in order to make that jump, you will have to be unconscious for the period of time you are in the other person's mind, and thus, you can faint or black out. Otherwise your power cannot possibly work.

"You are also able to block things out without even knowing it. Your mind is your weapon and your defense. That explains why your mind is closed from Edward and Jane. The mind is a strong thing, Bella, but yours is uncommonly strong. You were destined for this power, which is why even as a human you are able to block it all out."

Then he said thoughtfully, "How very interesting…I don't think I've seen anything like this."

Everyone else was nodding as if they understood Carlisle's little speech. I was the only one who didn't catch on… It was ironic. Then I realized that Carlisle didn't answer my first question, my question about Edward.

"Edward joined the Volturi didn't he?"

I had to know what happened to Edward. I hoped that the image inside Alice's head was just a…hallucination. But deep down I knew that it really happened, even though I didn't want to believe it was true.

Carlisle sighed.

"We don't speak about it a lot. It pains us that Edward could've changed so much, and so drastically in so little time." For a minute the shadows under Carlisle's eyes looked a dark violet. It made him look older, even though I knew he will never age.

"This will be a good time to test out your power. Jump inside my head, and you should be able to relive the day we went to speak to Edward, but I warn you. You may not like what Edward has become."

Carlisle's words frightened me. I couldn't believe that Edward was really as bad as he had described, but my curiosity was overpowering me. I had to find out, even if it hurt me. I needed to know the truth of what happened to my Edward.

I concentrated on Carlisle's head. I imagined myself floating away from my body and into his head. Then I felt myself actually slipping out of my body. I floated into Carlisle's head, and everything was pitch black again.

Then I gasped. His mind was endless, filled with memories and images. His mind was a lot vaster than Alice's. I put my transparent arm into one of Carlisle's older memories. It was a bit foggy and blurry compared to some of his other ones. I felt his every emotion, and I saw everything he saw. It was incredible.

_Bella, please stick to what you're here for. Every minute you're away from your body, the worse you will feel when you reenter your body._ I was startled and almost fell into the memory, then I steadied myself. It was just Carlisle's thoughts, I reassured myself. Carlisle's thoughts, I repeated. Then I recounted how tired I felt when I reentered my body after Alice's head, and shuddered. I didn't want to feel like that again. Then I concentrated.

Find me the memory of Edward with the Volturi. I thought. Then I opened my eyes. There was the memory. Everything was clear. I'm sure that Carlisle will remember that clearly for the rest of his existence.

It played out to me like a movie. I saw flashes of what happened, Alice running, Esme screaming, Emmett punching the ground. Then I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and stepped into the memory.

The first thing I noticed was Aro's voice. He seemed to be saying something to Carlisle. Then I slowly opened my eyes.

There was Aro and Carlisle. I saw the rest of the family behind him. They were all nervous.

I wondered why no one reacted to my presence. It wasn't normal for vampires to sudden appear, right? Then I noticed my hands. They were transparent. My whole body was transparent. I wasn't part of the memory, but simply visiting it. Then I sighed. Good. I didn't want anyone notice how I would act when I see Edward.

I stepped closer to Aro and Carlisle, and finally I heard their conversation.

"Like I was saying, ever since Edward joined with Tanya, everything has been simply delightful!" His eyes, which were a clouded red, then slid over to Alice who was in the back.

"How wonderful! Did Alice decide to join?"

Carlisle laughed and shook his head. He laugh had an edge to it.

"I'm sorry Aro, but we're here to see Edward. No one else in our family is interested."

Aro faked a sad face, then sighed dramatically.

"Well, if you insist."

He disappeared behind door, then a few seconds later Edward stepped out.

I gasped in pain. My angel was no longer my angel… his eyes were scarlet and his face looked no longer gentle, but feral and frightening. Then I saw something red dripping down his mouth…

It was human blood.

His scarlet eyes flickered over his family, and for a second I thought a spasm of pain crossed his face, but then it was gone. Had I imagined it?

"What do you want, Carlisle?" His voice was no longer that soft velvet, but it was hard and cold, like frozen rock. No longer pure, no longer my Edward.

"Edward," Carlisle was pleading, "please, come back to your real family! This is not who you really are!"

Edward laughed. It sounded like sharp knives; knives that stabbed my no longer beating heart.

"On the contrary, Carlisle. I enjoy my job here, and the human blood that I drink fuels me. I thought that life could be content living like a vegetarian, but I was wrong.

"We are predators of humans, not animals. It's our duty to kill and hunt them." He licked his lips, "And also, their blood is simply delicious."

Alice suddenly disappeared from behind and appeared on the side of Edward.

"What have they done to you, Edward?" She whispered in a horrified voice.

Edward smiled a mocking smile.

"Nothing, Alice. They have done nothing to me except they 'faced me to the music.'" Then he grinned, "Yes, that image in your head is one of my favorites. We had just brought in a herd of humans, and I couldn't resist."

Alice was trembling with fury. I could practically see the fumes radiating from her body.

"What about Bella, Edward? Is she now just a snack?"

Edward froze, all mocking gone from his face. This time I was sure there was a spasm of pain that flitted across his face. Then, it was gone. Hi face was back to the feral emotionless mask.

Hope filled me. Did he still love me?

I stepped closer toward Edward. Then suddenly he raised a fist and smashed it toward Alice. He was a lot faster now; Alice only just moved it out of the way.

"I have moved on, so yes. Bella is still a human, so if I see her, then I will kill her." Then he quietly added, "Besides, she has moved on, too. I'm sure her tanned boyfriend will deserve a little killing also."

My heart started bleeding again. I almost didn't hear what he added, but I didn't care about that. I'm sure that my heart was now broken in 2. Edward would kill me because I was a human? He would kill me even after all the love we shared?

In the back Esme screamed. Then she sank onto the floor with her head in her hands. Esme always loved Edward best, that I knew.

Emmett punched a hole in the ground and growled, "Take that back."

Then he surged forward with such grace and speed for someone of his stature and prepared to clunk Edward on the head.

Edward zig zagged through the openings and punched Emmett in the face. Emmett wasn't so lucky, and the fist connected with Emmett's jaw.

Emmett flew 20 feet and slumped down on the wall, his face contorted with fury.

Rosalie snarled in fury, angry that her love was hurt, and approached. That was all I saw, because at that point I covered eyes so I couldn't see the fight anymore. I couldn't see Edward hurt anymore of his family, and without any feeling either! Edward had changed so much, it was hard to believe.

But I still heard the noises. I heard Alice growling, and Carlisle trying to reason with Edward. Esme was still sobbing, sobbing over her first son.

Then one voice stood out over the other, it was silky and sickly sweet. I remembered that same voice fawning over Edward, and I knew that it was---

"Edward!" it called. Immediately Edward stopped pummeling Emmett, then he ran gracefully to Tanya's side. Tanya, I felt a sudden hatred toward her. I wanted to smash her face, but I was only an apparition in this memory.

Beside Tanya I saw another vampire, and I gasped out of recognition. It was the mystery vampire! The vampire who changed me!

The mystery vampire trailed after Tanya like a dog, or a…obedient servant. It was clear that Tanya was a higher rank than him.

"Edward," she fawned, Edward was a stiff cold statue. It looked like he didn't even know Tanya was there.

I turned my head. I didn't want to hear her disgusting voice, and I didn't want to hear Edward doing to same thing to her.

Then I glanced back at Edward. Something wasn't right here. Edward had said something about a tanned boyfriend of mine, but I never had a tanned boyfriend! I never even had a boyfriend other than him!

I thought hard, there must be a logical explanation. Edward couldn't have just made it up! What could've possibly happened that Edward could've thought that? I knew that nothing happened like that when I was a vampire. I haven't interacted with humans ever since I changed, so then it must have happened when I was human. Nothing, I came up with blank.

My eyes widened. Could he be talking about Jacob? Did he think that I cheated on him for Jacob? My fury grew. I couldn't believe that he didn't believe me when I said that I loved him more. But that didn't seem right. Those times I kissed Jacob I had told him about it. I even said that I was sorry for doing it. No, Jacob couldn't be it.

I felt like I was missing something important and my eyes flickered over to the mystery vampire with a reedy voice, then I knew!

I quickly exited the memory. I couldn't stand another second of it. Besides, I knew what had happened, and my hatred for Tanya increased.

I dove out of Carlisle's head and I saw my own body. Then I jumped into it, and I gasped.

"It was Tanya." I said breathlessly, "It was Tanya all along!"

It all made sense now. Tanya sent her mystery vampire to conveniently spy on me. That explains the red eyes I saw everywhere! Then when he heard that Edward was going hunting, he waited until Edward was at the window side to transform and kiss me so Edward would think that I was cheating on him.

Then Tanya advanced on Edward when he was weak and vulnerable. And her little servant coincidentally brought me to the meadow just when Edward and Tanya kissed so I thought that Edward was cheating on me. Tanya must've told him some lie that made him follow her and join the Volturi. Afterwards Tanya ordered her servant to kill me so Edward would never see me again, and in thus Edward will never find out the truth. But somehow the servant slipped and didn't kill me, so I changed instead. Everything fit like pieces to a puzzle! How all the events were too coincidently connected. It couldn't be just accidents! Someone was behind them, and that someone was Tanya. Tanya was behind everything. She was after Edward after along.

Tanya. Hatred pulsed through my body. Her deception tore me and Edward apart so she could get her grubby paws on Edward. I snarled. I will rip that vampire up into pieces!

**----&----**

I was in Alice's yellow Porsche, and the car was flying down the road. I had told the Cullens about what I think happened, and all of them were skeptical about it. I saw how Rosalie looked at me incredulously, and how Emmett let out a little bark. The rest of them only looked at me with sad eyes, as if they pitied me for thinking I can save him. Jacob awoke at that moment, and he only looked at me with disbelieving eyes. Then he made a strange noise through his nose and ran out. I felt bad that I hurt Jacob again, but Edward was the one in trouble. Only Alice looked deep into my eyes and nodded, so we were off to the Volturi, to save Edward.

I felt a little guilty for leaving so soon, but I knew that Carlisle would never let me go to the Volturi. I knew that he wouldn't let me go to protect me. But I had to go. If I couldn't get Edward back, then no one could, and I couldn't let destroy himself like this.

I was getting nervous. I didn't know what I'll do when I see Edward, or what he'll do. Will he fight me like he did with the others, or will he believe me and let me back into his life?

I stared out the window and saw the flashes of the headlights. The speed that Alice was driving no longer scared me, it seemed natural. Then I looked at the built in clock in the middle of the car. It said it was 1:17A.M. It was funny, because I almost expected to get drowsy and fall asleep, until I realized I was a vampire.

I felt I was forgetting something important, something that I was supposed to do with Edward. What could it possibly be? I looked down at my hands, and realized that I was wearing a ring.

I gasped. My wedding! How could I have forgotten about my wedding?

Then I sighed. What did it matter? There is no wedding without the bride and the groom. My eyes were burning. If I was still human, then I would be crying.

Everything was supposed to be perfect! Victoria was finally gone, and Edward and I were going to get married. How did everything go so wrong?

Then I gritted my teeth. Everything went wrong because of Tanya, but everything will get better, because I was going to get Edward back, even if it means dying.


	8. Chapter 8: The Volturi

**EDWARD CULLEN**

I still think about Bella a lot, even though I try to convince myself that she moved on. Whenever I wonder where Bella is and what she's doing, I shake me head and try to push her out of my thoughts. Why did I care about her? She doesn't love me anymore!

That's what I tell myself every time, but then my thoughts would stray back to her. It happens all the time, all these months.

It hurts, it really does. Whenever Heidi brings in a new batch of humans, I always look to see I she brought Bella. I hoped she did, cause then I would run to her side and kiss her once again.

Oh, how I missed her. I missed the way she blushed. I miss how clumsy she was. I missed every part of her. I knew that I should be getting angry, but I understood why she would choose a human over me. I was too dangerous for her, but I was selfish. I wanted her to be with me even though I was a threat to her.

Then when Carlisle came and brought the whole family, except Bella. I lied. I said that I would kill her because she was a human. It took everything out of me to lie like that, and then I attacked them. I didn't know that I had become that out of control, but I couldn't stop.

At first I opposed the way of life the Volturi lived, but it got easier after a few killings. Every time I broke an innocent human's neck, I would imagine that it was Bella I was breaking. But the blood that came out of them called for me, and I drank it.

I was a monster, and I accepted that now. I was a true monster that killed. Bella would never see me like this, just like Bella would never love me again.

Tanya was clinging to me like a kitten to a toy. I would imagine what Bella would say if she saw her like that. I imagined her cheeks reddening to a lovely red, furious that I would allow her to hang all over me. Then my amusement would turn to sorrow. Bella was gone. My heart would bleed again.

I always told myself that if Bella ever leaves me I will be able to stand it, but I was wrong. That was a complete lie. I had never expected Bella to leave me, but we were going to get married. Right before our wedding she happens to throw this bombshell on me, and without telling me either.

Then one day Gianna called for me. I was surprised. No one sends for me other than Aro himself. Then I sighed. It must be Carlisle again; he has come again to convince me to come home.

This is my home now. I have killed too much to go back. There was no way I could possibly go back, not after all I did.

I sighed, then arose from my sitting place. No doubt it was Carlisle again. I will have to control myself this time.

It only took me a second to get into the entrance. Human blood has its uses. For one thing, it strengthens the body so it makes me almost twice as fast as I used to be. For another, it was delicious.

I stopped, then what I saw made my eyes widen.

"Alice?" I whispered. I couldn't believe it. Carlisle sent Alice to come and get me? I almost laughed. If Carlisle couldn't get me home, then how would Alice possibly get me home?

"Edward." She said, roughly. She stepped aside.

My eyes widened even more, this time in incredulous astonishment.

"Alice, you brought stranger to convince me to go home?" I started laughing. I didn't know Alice could be so funny.

The other vampire stared at me with recognition and fear. I stopped laughing and stared at her once more. Now why did she look familiar?

"Edward?" The vampire spoke my name as if she savored to say it once more, but there was an edge of fear in it.

I stared at this vampire. How did she know my name?

Suddenly she was at my side. I stared in amazement. This vampire was even faster than me!

"Oh Edward!" she cried in relief, and then she hugged me. I froze. No one has dared to touch me in months, well, except for Tanya.

I pushed her away. Why was this stranger hugging me? I glared at her.

She slowly withdrew her hands, looking hurt. Then she looked at Alice for help.

Alice clenched her teeth, and shook her head. I decided to have a look inside Alice's mind.

_I knew he wouldn't recognize her! He's already forgotten everything from before!_ I stared at Alice curiously. What was she saying? Then I looked at the mystery vampire. She did look a little familiar. Was I supposed to know her?

Then I tried to read the other vampire's mind. I heard absolutely nothing. This puzzled me, was there something wrong with my powers? I gritted my teeth. No, she must have been blocking me somehow, but how?

The other vampire took a stop closer to me. Her big red eyes pleaded with me, trying to convey some client message.

"Edward…don't you know who I am?" she whispered. When I didn't say anything she slowly held up her hand. On it was a ring.

I stared at it, unable to say anything, then my memory sparked. I took her hand roughly, then stared at the ring some more.

This was the ring I gave Bella. This was our engagement ring. Bella…I closed my eyes. The pain was going to crack my body. Then my pain was replaced by fury. I used my other free hand and gripped this vampire's neck. She rose in the air a foot off the ground, struggling to get my hands off her neck.

Alice gasped in horror. A low warning growl escaped through her lips, and see surged forward.

I easily dodged it and punched her. How dare she bring some vampire to my home who stole Bella's ring! I looked back at the other vampire. She looked at me with horrified eyes.

"How dare you steal Bella's ring!" I growled. I was going to pummel this vampire. She stole the most important thing I ever gave Bella!

A sudden fury rose on her face. Then she punched me with such force that I let go of her. She landed on her feet and snarled at me.

"Edward! You stupid masochistic vampire! I am Bella!" she shouted in my face.

Her sudden anger forced me to pause. I studied her face. This was not Bella. My Bella wasn't so pale. My Bella wasn't so strong. My Bella is not a vampire!

Alice got up and stood protectively over Bella, who was fuming.

"Edward, can't you see?! This _is_ Bella! She was changed by another vampire!"

I froze. I wanted to believe Alice, I really did, but that's not Bella. Bella was safely at home in Forks with her tanned boyfriend. She was not a vampire, she was not here in Volterra, and she was definitely not right in front of me, right?

"I don't believe you." I said, but now I wasn't so sure. Should I really hope that it was Bella, standing right in front of me?

The other vampire sighed, exasperated. Suddenly she was at my side.

"Edward, why won't you accept that it's really me? That I'm really Bella?" she whispered, looking into my eyes.

I was silent. Was this really Bella? Could it really be Bella? My mind was running in circles.

'Edward…" she said.

Then she kissed me. It was the first real kiss I had in months. It was soft, but it had an urgency to it. I inhaled her scent. She smelled floral, she smelled like my Bella, but she also smelled different too. She kissed me for a full minute, then she broke apart.

"B-Bella?" I stammered. Could it really be? Was Bella really here with me?

Bella smiled at me, then kissed me again.

"Does that answer your question?"

I smiled, yes, it was Bella. My Bella was in my hands again.

"Bella, what happened? How did you…change? Why are you here?"

Bella laughed.

"Edward, you have to trust me, okay?"

I nodded. I couldn't believe it; my Bella was back in my arms.

Then Bella closed her eyes, and sagged in my arms. I started to panic. I couldn't lose Bella now, not that I just got her back.

"Bella! Bella!"

"Calm down Edward! Bella is just using her power!"

I looked at Alice. She looked relived, then she frowned. I felt her hand smack my face.

"Never do that again Edward! Never ever scare us all like that again!" She threatened, then she smiled and hugged me.

"It's good to have you back, Edward."

I wasn't used to having so much contact for a day. I felt uncomfortable for a moment, then I heard Bella's voice.

_Edward, can you hear me?_

"Bella? Bella! Where are you?" I couldn't locate the sound, it seemed like it was in my head.

_Edward, it's okay. I'm inside your head. _

_What? Bella, what are you doing?_

_Just relax Edward. You've missed a lot, and it'll take too long to explain everything, so I'll show you. I'll lend you my memories._

Then everything became clear. The memories flooded my mind, and flashed through my mind like a slideshow.

I saw red eyes that gazed out toward Bella just as I leaned in to kiss her. I felt her fear as she looked back at the red eyes. I shuddered, because those same eyes that Bella was afraid of were the mirror image of my eyes. How could I have gone so wrong?

I saw dishes, and then I heard a noise. I saw the tanned human cross the distance and kiss Bella. She felt scared, and I heard her inner voice call for my name for help. I saw her try and push the stranger away. How stupid I was to jump into conclusions.

The tanned human was suddenly someone I knew, someone I worked with. His features twisted into ones of a vampire, and I recognized it at once. It was Tanya's assistant, Ioin! I felt sudden confusion, what could it mean?

The images came faster now. I saw myself kiss Tanya, and I felt Bella's pain. She believed that I left her, just as I believed she left me. Then I felt fury as Ioin bit her neck. I couldn't believe that I was so stupid to have left her. I should've stayed.

I saw everything, everything that Bella had experienced through these past months, including my meeting with my family. I didn't want to see anymore.

My guilt consumed me, and the images stopped. I felt Bella twitch in my arms.

Bella opened her eyes and smiled weakly. It was obvious that her power had consequences.

I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"My angel, will you ever forgive me for what I've done?' I looked into her eyes, and saw the monster in me.

But it wasn't the monster in me, it was me. I saw how my eyes had turned a vivid scarlet. It was exactly like my dark years, except it was worse. I had slaughtered more innocents in these last months, than I had ever killed in my whole life. My throat burned, and I felt disgusted at what I did. How could I have given in so easily? I had vowed to never kill another human, and yet, I had broken that promise many and many times.

I thought of Carlisle. How he must've felt when he saw what I had become. There was no way he could forgive me this time. I have killed too many to belong with my family.

Bella saw my guilt and my self-loathing, and she touched my face.

"Even the strongest of us fall off the wagon." She whispered, quoting a statement I had told her. It seemed so long ago…

I kissed her once more and memorized the curves of her lips. Then I got up and walked away.

Bella seemed to snap out of her daze when I let go of her. She stared questionably at my face. I knew she was trying to see the old Edward in this face of mine. Her expression turned angry when I left and got up.

"Edward, where are you going?"

That was Bella. I knew she was too weak to follow me. Then Alice whizzed by me and stopped me.

"Edward, we came this far to get you back, and we're not going to give up now." Her voice was dangerous.

Bella was behind me now; her arms were wrapped around me.

I turned to face her. I knew my expression was pained.

"Bella, go home without me." I said quietly.

Bella's expression turned hard.

"What are you talking about Edward? We've going home together! I'm not leaving you here."

"Bella, go home. I don't deserve you. I can't go home now, this is my home. I have killed too many to go back."

"What are you talking about?" Bella's voice was wavering, "Of course you deserve me! No one deserves me more than you! So you made a mistake, everyone does! You can't change the fact that you did kill people, but you can prevent it from happening again!" I was silent. I wish it could be like that, but it wasn't. All of my work for the last 80 years was destroyed in only a few months. All my self control, I would be even more dangerous out in the open than here.

"Edward?" Bella's red eyes searched my identical red ones. "Edward?!" She was starting to get angry.

"Is this about Tanya? Are you sure you don't want to leave here because Tanya is here?"

I was shocked, I almost laughed.

"Tanya means nothing to me, Bella. You know that, don't you?"

Bella's doubt was clear in her eyes. She wasn't going to believe me that easily.

I sighed, "Bella, the only reason why I followed her here is because she promised me that the pain would go away. I was desperate, so I followed her here."

I stopped, how could I have been so foolish?

"Then when I realized that Tanya lied, but it was too late. The damage was already done. I was already a true monster; my humanity slowly disappeared with every human that I killed."

Bella looked at me solemnly, then she kissed me again.

"You are no monster, Edward Cullen. You are my soul mate, my love. Edward, please. If you stay here, then you will only lose even more of your humanity! Come back with us. We can rebuild everything again."

I heard the hope in her words. I felt hope inside me too, but hope wasn't enough to break me free of the Volturi.

My face crumbled, "It's not that easy, my love. I can't just walk out the door once I joined the Volturi. Only Aro can let me go, and he definitely won't."

Bella looked at my face, then a blazing determination filled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I will negotiate with Aro. He will let you go."

I was puzzled, how will she do that? My doubt was clear on my face. Bella stroked my cheek and kissed me once more.

"Trust me." She breathed.

I nodded, and she approached Gianna.

I wasn't even aware that she was watching everything. She looked amused, as if she was watching an interesting drama.

"May I see Aro please?" Bella made her voice silky and sweet like buttermilk.

Gianna nodded, apparently surprised. I breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently she didn't hear our conversation.

Then she left to get Aro.

I was apprehensive. I looked at my love. How can she be so fearless? I marveled her bravery. Not being afraid of Aro is something.

Suddenly she collapsed. I gasped, then I caught Alice's eye. She shook her head.

_Edward, Bella is attempting to enter Aro's mind and convince him to let you go._

I opened my eyes wide. Bella…good luck.

Aro glided into the room. His unnatural grace was unsettling, and his clouded red eyes still troubled me when I looked into them.

I stood in front of Bella, shielding him from his view. Something told me that if he saw Bella, it would ruin the whole plan.

"What is it Edward? What do---Ah! Alice! How lovely. Have you decided to join us like your dear brother?"

Alice forced a smiled, "No thank you Aro. I was just trying to persuade Edward to come home."

Aro smiled, "Why Alice, you know that Edward cannot…"

Aro trailed off, looking confused and dazed. Suddenly he straightened up.

"Carlise? How delightful! Why are you here?"

I stared at Alice in confusion. What was Aro talking about?

"How's Edward? Did he decide to join us yet?"

I stared at Alice in astonishment. Alice simply snickered.

_It's all Bella's doing, I think she's having a little too much fun._

I smiled then looked back at Aro, who was now having a conversation about teapots with Esme.

"Very well, I see that Edward and Alice aren't interested, but I'll get them one day! Well, have a good day!"

Then Aro turned around and started skipping down the hallway.

I turned my back on Aro and watched as Bella slowly regained control over her body. He gently stroked her hair while she slowly opened her eyes.

"See…" she said while smiling smugly, "I told you…I could do it…" Suddenly she stopped moving.

Alice ran over to my side.

"Poor thing, it takes a lot out of her when she does that." Then she smiled, "She really is something."

I gently lifted her up in my arms. Her beauty was unreal. She looked like a delicate ethereal maiden.

Bella struggled in my arms, "Not so fast…Edward. I need to do something."

I stopped, confused. What could that possibly be? I gazed questionably at her red eyes. I saw the monster that was me again, and shuddered. Will I be able to regain my self control again?

I turned to Alice.

_Edward, where's Tanya?_

My gaze flickered for the briefest moment to a sign that said "feeding hall". There was a scarlet arrow pointing in the direction of the hallway on the bottom of the sign. That was meant for the humans Heidi rounded up, who thought that the feeding hall was a dining area where they ate, little did they know. I shivered. It surprised and disgusted me. A week earlier I would have looked at the sign and smiled in anticipation of the meal I was going to have.

Alice followed my eyes and saw the sign. Then she nodded. I stared at her with a confused look.

Alice read my expression and thought,

_It's for Bella. She has some things to settle with Tanya._

I was confused. Why did Bella need to see Tanya? Why didn't I see that from her memories?

I looked at Bella, was she hiding something from me?

Bella looked from me to Alice, a flash of intuition flashed across her face. She knew we had a silent conversation.

"Edward, where's Tanya?"

Alice replied for me, "Bella, she's in the feeding hall."

Bella nodded, then leapt out of my arms.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I couldn't tell you about what Tanya did to us. If I did you would kill her before I even got a punch on her."

"Bella…what are you going to do?" I suddenly felt fear for Tanya.

She smiled angelically; her white teeth looked threatening all of the sudden.

"I'm just going to put her through the same hell she put me through. Don't worry, I won't kill her."

Then her gaze rested on the sign with the arrow on it and ran, disappearing in my range of sight.

I looked questionably at Alice.

Alice sighed.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way there."


	9. Chapter 9: The Meeting

**EDWARD CULLEN**

I still think about Bella a lot, even though I try to convince myself that she moved on. Whenever I wonder where Bella is and what she's doing, I shake me head and try to push her out of my thoughts. Why did I care about her? She doesn't love me anymore!

That's what I tell myself every time, but then my thoughts would stray back to her. It happens all the time, all these months.

It hurts, it really does. Whenever Heidi brings in a new batch of humans, I always look to see I she brought Bella. I hoped she did, cause then I would run to her side and kiss her once again.

Oh, how I missed her. I missed the way she blushed. I miss how clumsy she was. I missed every part of her. I knew that I should be getting angry, but I understood why she would choose a human over me. I was too dangerous for her, but I was selfish. I wanted her to be with me even though I was a threat to her.

Then when Carlisle came and brought the whole family, except Bella. I lied. I said that I would kill her because she was a human. It took everything out of me to lie like that, and then I attacked them. I didn't know that I had become that out of control, but I couldn't stop.

At first I opposed the way of life the Volturi lived, but it got easier after a few killings. Every time I broke an innocent human's neck, I would imagine that it was Bella I was breaking. But the blood that came out of them called for me, and I drank it.

I was a monster, and I accepted that now. I was a true monster that killed. Bella would never see me like this, just like Bella would never love me again.

Tanya was clinging to me like a kitten to a toy. I would imagine what Bella would say if she saw her like that. I imagined her cheeks reddening to a lovely red, furious that I would allow her to hang all over me. Then my amusement would turn to sorrow. Bella was gone. My heart would bleed again.

I always told myself that if Bella ever leaves me I will be able to stand it, but I was wrong. That was a complete lie. I had never expected Bella to leave me, but we were going to get married. Right before our wedding she happens to throw this bombshell on me, and without telling me either.

Then one day Gianna called for me. I was surprised. No one sends for me other than Aro himself. Then I sighed. It must be Carlisle again; he has come again to convince me to come home.

This is my home now. I have killed too much to go back. There was no way I could possibly go back, not after all I did.

I sighed, then arose from my sitting place. No doubt it was Carlisle again. I will have to control myself this time.

It only took me a second to get into the entrance. Human blood has its uses. For one thing, it strengthens the body so it makes me almost twice as fast as I used to be. For another, it was delicious.

I stopped, then what I saw made my eyes widen.

"Alice?" I whispered. I couldn't believe it. Carlisle sent Alice to come and get me? I almost laughed. If Carlisle couldn't get me home, then how would Alice possibly get me home?

"Edward." She said, roughly. She stepped aside.

My eyes widened even more, this time in incredulous astonishment.

"Alice, you brought stranger to convince me to go home?" I started laughing. I didn't know Alice could be so funny.

The other vampire stared at me with recognition and fear. I stopped laughing and stared at her once more. Now why did she look familiar?

"Edward?" The vampire spoke my name as if she savored to say it once more, but there was an edge of fear in it.

I stared at this vampire. How did she know my name?

Suddenly she was at my side. I stared in amazement. This vampire was even faster than me!

"Oh Edward!" she cried in relief, and then she hugged me. I froze. No one has dared to touch me in months, well, except for Tanya.

I pushed her away. Why was this stranger hugging me? I glared at her.

She slowly withdrew her hands, looking hurt. Then she looked at Alice for help.

Alice clenched her teeth, and shook her head. I decided to have a look inside Alice's mind.

_I knew he wouldn't recognize her! He's already forgotten everything from before!_ I stared at Alice curiously. What was she saying? Then I looked at the mystery vampire. She did look a little familiar. Was I supposed to know her?

Then I tried to read the other vampire's mind. I heard absolutely nothing. This puzzled me, was there something wrong with my powers? I gritted my teeth. No, she must have been blocking me somehow, but how?

The other vampire took a stop closer to me. Her big red eyes pleaded with me, trying to convey some client message.

"Edward…don't you know who I am?" she whispered. When I didn't say anything she slowly held up her hand. On it was a ring.

I stared at it, unable to say anything, then my memory sparked. I took her hand roughly, then stared at the ring some more.

This was the ring I gave Bella. This was our engagement ring. Bella…I closed my eyes. The pain was going to crack my body. Then my pain was replaced by fury. I used my other free hand and gripped this vampire's neck. She rose in the air a foot off the ground, struggling to get my hands off her neck.

Alice gasped in horror. A low warning growl escaped through her lips, and see surged forward.

I easily dodged it and punched her. How dare she bring some vampire to my home who stole Bella's ring! I looked back at the other vampire. She looked at me with horrified eyes.

"How dare you steal Bella's ring!" I growled. I was going to pummel this vampire. She stole the most important thing I ever gave Bella!

A sudden fury rose on her face. Then she punched me with such force that I let go of her. She landed on her feet and snarled at me.

"Edward! You stupid masochistic vampire! I am Bella!" she shouted in my face.

Her sudden anger forced me to pause. I studied her face. This was not Bella. My Bella wasn't so pale. My Bella wasn't so strong. My Bella is not a vampire!

Alice got up and stood protectively over Bella, who was fuming.

"Edward, can't you see?! This _is_ Bella! She was changed by another vampire!"

I froze. I wanted to believe Alice, I really did, but that's not Bella. Bella was safely at home in Forks with her tanned boyfriend. She was not a vampire, she was not here in Volterra, and she was definitely not right in front of me, right?

"I don't believe you." I said, but now I wasn't so sure. Should I really hope that it was Bella, standing right in front of me?

The other vampire sighed, exasperated. Suddenly she was at my side.

"Edward, why won't you accept that it's really me? That I'm really Bella?" she whispered, looking into my eyes.

I was silent. Was this really Bella? Could it really be Bella? My mind was running in circles.

'Edward…" she said.

Then she kissed me. It was the first real kiss I had in months. It was soft, but it had an urgency to it. I inhaled her scent. She smelled floral, she smelled like my Bella, but she also smelled different too. She kissed me for a full minute, then she broke apart.

"B-Bella?" I stammered. Could it really be? Was Bella really here with me?

Bella smiled at me, then kissed me again.

"Does that answer your question?"

I smiled, yes, it was Bella. My Bella was in my hands again.

"Bella, what happened? How did you…change? Why are you here?"

Bella laughed.

"Edward, you have to trust me, okay?"

I nodded. I couldn't believe it; my Bella was back in my arms.

Then Bella closed her eyes, and sagged in my arms. I started to panic. I couldn't lose Bella now, not that I just got her back.

"Bella! Bella!"

"Calm down Edward! Bella is just using her power!"

I looked at Alice. She looked relived, then she frowned. I felt her hand smack my face.

"Never do that again Edward! Never ever scare us all like that again!" She threatened, then she smiled and hugged me.

"It's good to have you back, Edward."

I wasn't used to having so much contact for a day. I felt uncomfortable for a moment, then I heard Bella's voice.

_Edward, can you hear me?_

"Bella? Bella! Where are you?" I couldn't locate the sound, it seemed like it was in my head.

_Edward, it's okay. I'm inside your head. _

_What? Bella, what are you doing?_

_Just relax Edward. You've missed a lot, and it'll take too long to explain everything, so I'll show you. I'll lend you my memories._

Then everything became clear. The memories flooded my mind, and flashed through my mind like a slideshow.

I saw red eyes that gazed out toward Bella just as I leaned in to kiss her. I felt her fear as she looked back at the red eyes. I shuddered, because those same eyes that Bella was afraid of were the mirror image of my eyes. How could I have gone so wrong?

I saw dishes, and then I heard a noise. I saw the tanned human cross the distance and kiss Bella. She felt scared, and I heard her inner voice call for my name for help. I saw her try and push the stranger away. How stupid I was to jump into conclusions.

The tanned human was suddenly someone I knew, someone I worked with. His features twisted into ones of a vampire, and I recognized it at once. It was Tanya's assistant, Ioin! I felt sudden confusion, what could it mean?

The images came faster now. I saw myself kiss Tanya, and I felt Bella's pain. She believed that I left her, just as I believed she left me. Then I felt fury as Ioin bit her neck. I couldn't believe that I was so stupid to have left her. I should've stayed.

I saw everything, everything that Bella had experienced through these past months, including my meeting with my family. I didn't want to see anymore.

My guilt consumed me, and the images stopped. I felt Bella twitch in my arms.

Bella opened her eyes and smiled weakly. It was obvious that her power had consequences.

I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"My angel, will you ever forgive me for what I've done?' I looked into her eyes, and saw the monster in me.

But it wasn't the monster in me, it was me. I saw how my eyes had turned a vivid scarlet. It was exactly like my dark years, except it was worse. I had slaughtered more innocents in these last months, than I had ever killed in my whole life. My throat burned, and I felt disgusted at what I did. How could I have given in so easily? I had vowed to never kill another human, and yet, I had broken that promise many and many times.

I thought of Carlisle. How he must've felt when he saw what I had become. There was no way he could forgive me this time. I have killed too many to belong with my family.

Bella saw my guilt and my self-loathing, and she touched my face.

"Even the strongest of us fall off the wagon." She whispered, quoting a statement I had told her. It seemed so long ago…

I kissed her once more and memorized the curves of her lips. Then I got up and walked away.

Bella seemed to snap out of her daze when I let go of her. She stared questionably at my face. I knew she was trying to see the old Edward in this face of mine. Her expression turned angry when I left and got up.

"Edward, where are you going?"

That was Bella. I knew she was too weak to follow me. Then Alice whizzed by me and stopped me.

"Edward, we came this far to get you back, and we're not going to give up now." Her voice was dangerous.

Bella was behind me now; her arms were wrapped around me.

I turned to face her. I knew my expression was pained.

"Bella, go home without me." I said quietly.

Bella's expression turned hard.

"What are you talking about Edward? We've going home together! I'm not leaving you here."

"Bella, go home. I don't deserve you. I can't go home now, this is my home. I have killed too many to go back."

"What are you talking about?" Bella's voice was wavering, "Of course you deserve me! No one deserves me more than you! So you made a mistake, everyone does! You can't change the fact that you did kill people, but you can prevent it from happening again!" I was silent. I wish it could be like that, but it wasn't. All of my work for the last 80 years was destroyed in only a few months. All my self control, I would be even more dangerous out in the open than here.

"Edward?" Bella's red eyes searched my identical red ones. "Edward?!" She was starting to get angry.

"Is this about Tanya? Are you sure you don't want to leave here because Tanya is here?"

I was shocked, I almost laughed.

"Tanya means nothing to me, Bella. You know that, don't you?"

Bella's doubt was clear in her eyes. She wasn't going to believe me that easily.

I sighed, "Bella, the only reason why I followed her here is because she promised me that the pain would go away. I was desperate, so I followed her here."

I stopped, how could I have been so foolish?

"Then when I realized that Tanya lied, but it was too late. The damage was already done. I was already a true monster; my humanity slowly disappeared with every human that I killed."

Bella looked at me solemnly, then she kissed me again.

"You are no monster, Edward Cullen. You are my soul mate, my love. Edward, please. If you stay here, then you will only lose even more of your humanity! Come back with us. We can rebuild everything again."

I heard the hope in her words. I felt hope inside me too, but hope wasn't enough to break me free of the Volturi.

My face crumbled, "It's not that easy, my love. I can't just walk out the door once I joined the Volturi. Only Aro can let me go, and he definitely won't."

Bella looked at my face, then a blazing determination filled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I will negotiate with Aro. He will let you go."

I was puzzled, how will she do that? My doubt was clear on my face. Bella stroked my cheek and kissed me once more.

"Trust me." She breathed.

I nodded, and she approached Gianna.

I wasn't even aware that she was watching everything. She looked amused, as if she was watching an interesting drama.

"May I see Aro please?" Bella made her voice silky and sweet like buttermilk.

Gianna nodded, apparently surprised. I breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently she didn't hear our conversation.

Then she left to get Aro.

I was apprehensive. I looked at my love. How can she be so fearless? I marveled her bravery. Not being afraid of Aro is something.

Suddenly she collapsed. I gasped, then I caught Alice's eye. She shook her head.

_Edward, Bella is attempting to enter Aro's mind and convince him to let you go._

I opened my eyes wide. Bella…good luck.

Aro glided into the room. His unnatural grace was unsettling, and his clouded red eyes still troubled me when I looked into them.

I stood in front of Bella, shielding him from his view. Something told me that if he saw Bella, it would ruin the whole plan.

"What is it Edward? What do---Ah! Alice! How lovely. Have you decided to join us like your dear brother?"

Alice forced a smiled, "No thank you Aro. I was just trying to persuade Edward to come home."

Aro smiled, "Why Alice, you know that Edward cannot…"

Aro trailed off, looking confused and dazed. Suddenly he straightened up.

"Carlise? How delightful! Why are you here?"

I stared at Alice in confusion. What was Aro talking about?

"How's Edward? Did he decide to join us yet?"

I stared at Alice in astonishment. Alice simply snickered.

_It's all Bella's doing, I think she's having a little too much fun._

I smiled then looked back at Aro, who was now having a conversation about teapots with Esme.

"Very well, I see that Edward and Alice aren't interested, but I'll get them one day! Well, have a good day!"

Then Aro turned around and started skipping down the hallway.

I turned my back on Aro and watched as Bella slowly regained control over her body. He gently stroked her hair while she slowly opened her eyes.

"See…" she said while smiling smugly, "I told you…I could do it…" Suddenly she stopped moving.

Alice ran over to my side.

"Poor thing, it takes a lot out of her when she does that." Then she smiled, "She really is something."

I gently lifted her up in my arms. Her beauty was unreal. She looked like a delicate ethereal maiden.

Bella struggled in my arms, "Not so fast…Edward. I need to do something."

I stopped, confused. What could that possibly be? I gazed questionably at her red eyes. I saw the monster that was me again, and shuddered. Will I be able to regain my self control again?

I turned to Alice.

_Edward, where's Tanya?_

My gaze flickered for the briefest moment to a sign that said "feeding hall". There was a scarlet arrow pointing in the direction of the hallway on the bottom of the sign. That was meant for the humans Heidi rounded up, who thought that the feeding hall was a dining area where they ate, little did they know. I shivered. It surprised and disgusted me. A week earlier I would have looked at the sign and smiled in anticipation of the meal I was going to have.

Alice followed my eyes and saw the sign. Then she nodded. I stared at her with a confused look.

Alice read my expression and thought,

_It's for Bella. She has some things to settle with Tanya._

I was confused. Why did Bella need to see Tanya? Why didn't I see that from her memories?

I looked at Bella, was she hiding something from me?

Bella looked from me to Alice, a flash of intuition flashed across her face. She knew we had a silent conversation.

"Edward, where's Tanya?"

Alice replied for me, "Bella, she's in the feeding hall."

Bella nodded, then leapt out of my arms.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I couldn't tell you about what Tanya did to us. If I did you would kill her before I even got a punch on her."

"Bella…what are you going to do?" I suddenly felt fear for Tanya.

She smiled angelically; her white teeth looked threatening all of the sudden.

"I'm just going to put her through the same hell she put me through. Don't worry, I won't kill her."

Then her gaze rested on the sign with the arrow on it and ran, disappearing in my range of sight.

I looked questionably at Alice.

Alice sighed.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way there."


	10. Chapter 10: The Wedding

**EDWARD CULLEN**

I was going home… I was going home to my family. I felt excited, but nervous. How can they possibly forgive me for all the wrong things I did?

Bella saw my anxiousness, and she smiled a gleaming smile in my direction.

"It's okay Edward…Aro won't come after you. I'm afraid that I might've modified his memory too much." She laughed, the laughter was pure snow.

Bella misread my nervousness. No, I wasn't afraid of Aro, I knew that he would never come after me again, I was afraid of what everyone else might say. I wanted forgiveness, but I knew I didn't deserve it.

Bella snuggled closer to me. I'd almost forgotten how good she made me feel. With her around, I felt like I could do anything.

Alice was driving the Porsche. It was my gift to her for keeping Bella hostage. That seemed so long ago, and Bella was no longer as delicate as she was when she was a human. She was still a new vampire, so she was even stronger than me.

"Edward,"

I gazed into her perfect face. It was in my memory, forever.

"Yes, my love?" I felt the gentle innocent Edward again. I knew that soon he will overtake this monster. Bella deserved that Edward, not this one.

"I love you."

I laughed quietly, "After everything I put you through, can you believe me when I say that I love you too?"

Now Bella laughed, "Yes, Edward."

I saw Alice smile.

_Edward's back!_ She thought. I flashed a brilliant smile to her. Yes, I am back.

**----&----**

**BELLA SWAN**

It was a perfect day for a wedding. All the Cullens were gleaming like diamonds from the sun, including me.

It was a private wedding at the Cullen house. Everyone else except for the Quileutes and the Cullens thought we were dead. The Quileutes knew the truth, that I was a vampire. I was sure that we would meet again to discuss the treaty.

The Cullens faked my death and Edward's when I was in Volterra. It saddened me that I will never be able to see Charlie ever again, or Renee, or any of my human friends. I started to cry as soon as I heard that all of Forks went to my funeral. I tried to stop. Crying wouldn't be of any use. I was already a vampire, and I would be a danger to them all. It was for the best, I thought as I sobbed dryly, for the best.

Edward's homecoming was a surprise to all the Cullens. They were all surprised that I was able to get him back, but grateful. It was another tear-jerking moment when we all hugged Edward together.

But right now, the past wasn't important anymore. The future is. Everything was in its right place, everything was amazing, everything was…perfect.

Alice decided to listen to me for once, and downplayed the frilly things. It was exactly how I liked it, plain and simple.

There was a long red carpet that reached from one side of the enormous Cullen Estate to the other. At the end of the red carpet there were some white stairs and a small white arch decorated with roses. Their stems were entwined together, and they were the freshest color of red. Tiny transparent bells hung from the arch that tinkled when ever the wind blew. It reminded me of windchimes.

Alice did a great job on the dress. It was a pure white color, and it was made out of silk. It was a simple lacy dress that had many layers of white fabric, except for the top layer, which looked like fishnets and was black. I loved it as soon as I saw it and thanked Alice graciously. Alice looked pleased.

Of course, Alice designed her own dress to be wild and rambunctious. It was black and white. It was a strapless number whose trim was cut into little strips. Then underneath was white fabric in layers. She stood out like she wanted, but she looked stunning in it.

It was time. The music started and I was walking down the red carpet. It reminded me of the Oscars, except it was me walking down it.

The wind was blowing, and it almost blew my veil away. My veil was simply transparent cloth. I used one hand to hold it down.

I saw my Edward; his alabaster skin glowed and glittered. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. Even though my heart hasn't beaten in a long time, I almost felt my heart shudder in joy at the sight of him.

He kissed my hand when I got to him, then walked with me.

"You look beautiful." He said to me.

I smiled, "You look handsome, too."

The music stopped, and we at the stairs now. This was the happiest moment of my life.

Carlisle started to say vows, and my mind wandered away. I stared at Edward, and at his perfection. He was going to me by husband.

"Do you, Edward Cullen take Isabella to be your wife?"

Edward flashed a brilliant smile in my direction.

"I do."

Carlisle turned to me now.

"Do you, Isabella Swan take Edward to be your husband?"

"Yes…" I breathed, "I do."

Carlisle's smile looked too big for his face. He beamed at us and said, "You way now kiss the bride."

The kiss was amazing. I memorized every contour of his flawless lips, and I breathed in his scent. It overpowered my senses.

Then we broke apart, and that was it. We were now officially married.

Edward smiled at me.

"What would you like to do now, Isabella Cullen?"

I smiled back, and then pulled him into another kiss.


	11. Epilogue: Treaty

**BELLA CULLEN**

I held Edward's hand as all of the Cullens ran toward the boundary line. It was time to discuss the treaty. I was a bit nervous to see Jacob again, since the last time I saw him I did hurt him. I didn't know how he'd act when he saw that I was now Bella Cullen.

Edward saw my discomfort and he flashed a brilliant smile at me. My heart immediately lifted.

The boundary line was in sight. Somehow now I was able to tell the difference between what Quileute land was and what wasn't.

Immediately a repulsive smell entered my nose. I stopped the flow of air from my nose to my lungs.

On the other side stood the Quileute pack, all of them were tall and menacing. I saw Jacob growl when he saw that I was holding hands with Edward.

Carlisle stepped forward.

"We did not break the treaty…"

Paul lost himself.

"Of course you did! There's a reason why the leech lover is now a leech, and it's because you bit her!"

"Paul, calm down!" Sam's voice was authoritative and cool.

Paul was still shuddering, but after a few deep breaths he seemed to be under control.

Sam turned to Carlise, his voice still cool and calm.

"Then how is Bella now a vampire if none of the Cullens bit her?"

I stepped forward this time; there was no way the Quileutes were going to harm my family because of me.

"I was changed by another vampire. The vampire wasn't of this area and he wasn't a Cullen."

Sam looked at my face, his eyes met mine. I noticed how dark his eyes were, and how deep. It looked never ending, a pit less hole. Then he looked at Edward.

"If you are telling the truth, then why is your mate's eyes red?" Sam demanded.

I looked at Edward. He nodded and started to talk.

"I didn't change her, and I didn't break the treaty either. I was in an…unpleasant place and I made a mistake. The treaty breaks if I _bite_, not kill, a human. I killed a human and then bit him, so the treaty still stands."

He bowed his head, ashamed of what he had done, "I regret that greatly, but it will never happen again."

The Quileutes looked outraged that we weaseled out of the war like this. I saw Jacob shake violently. I thought of the days when I was still human. Everything seemed so easy back then. Now it was hard to even see my best friend, because I could be on the verge of killing him.

Even though I had already hunted, I still felt that constant thirst. It was like constant background music that never faded. I felt myself tense.

I sighed, Edward was right. This was hard, and now I truly get how hard it was, but I was no longer Edward's brand of heroin. I was a vampire, so I didn't tempt him like that anymore. I no longer cost Edward pain for him to be close to me.

Carlisle looked into Sam's deep furious eyes.

"There is nothing more to discuss. The treaty still stands, so we there is no war."

Sam's voice was no longer the cool and calm voice I heard this whole time.

"Very well," he said rather stiffly, then his eyes flickered over to me. I could see the revulsion in them, but I didn't care.

Then I looked deeply into Jacob's eyes. His face was guarded and expressionless. He almost looked like a statue except for the trembling of his body.

Then it hit me, I didn't love Jacob anymore. I still loved him as a family, but not as a lover. I looked at Edward and my heart soared. This experience has made me choose, although involuntarily, between Edward and Jacob. I smiled and silently thanked Tanya. Something good does come out of something bad.

The Quileutes disappeared from view, and that left the Cullen family standing. I looked at all of these pale faces, and saved the most glorious one for last.

I thought of Charlie and Renee and all those I had hurt to gain this. I have always wanted this, and now I finally have it.

Then I turned to Edward and squeezed this hand in my grip. He brought my face up to his, and gently pressed his lips to mine.

My life was complete, and all I needed was him, my angel.


End file.
